


Gaming It With Your Pussy

by BatsuGames



Series: Burgerpants/Reader or Burgerpants/OC Series [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But you're gonna be a forensic scientist, F/F, F/M, Lawyerpants in the making, Streaming, Uni sucks, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, video games - Freeform, you got a crush on the kitty but kitty dumb to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsuGames/pseuds/BatsuGames
Summary: After an immense forty eight hours of no sleep after working studying and going to classes with your best friend, you need food.And you're served by an orange cat monster with the cutest blush ever.You invite him out and he ends up streaming with you! You just never quite expected this popularity. Or for tumblr to give you this much shipping.(The Title Ain't Changing!)





	1. The Kitty Will Want The Hard Stuff

** Chapter one **

 

 

 

You buckled over in laughter, holding your stomach as Jake guffawed next to you loudly. “Cauldron fanny!”

 

In a queue in a burger place, you two morons were laughing their arses off after work, needing food in your empty stomachs. It was early afternoon, quarter to three, but lack of sleep, over studying and working and normal day to day life had turned anything hilarious as you became delirious and needed junk food to soak up the crazy.

 

“H-Hey, man, we’ll have three fries and two cheeseburgers!”

 

You added in, “Hot sauce too, please!”

 

“You don’t need it! Just shove them in your- Gahahaha!” Jake flopped onto the counter much to the nervousness of the orange cat monster. “Just shove ‘em in your downstairs mixer! Hey, mon-mon, give you the food cold, she’ll soon boil them up!”

 

“You tosser!” You actually cried in hilarity, body shaking from fits of laughter. “Ignore him! Don’t make me look like a dope in front of the attractive cat monster, ya fool!”

 

“You like the kitty!” Jake pointed at you, laughing his arse off.

 

“Hey! You are what you eat right?! How could I not?!” You waggled you brows at the cashier and winked playfully. “He’s got lots going for him!”

 

BP flared red and wished they’d go when you two burst out into more peels of rib tickling laughter, the drunkards. He put the order in the cash machine and asked loudly, “Would you like anything to drink with that?”

 

With a sigh of relief from not laughing anymore, you smiled at him warmly, eyes bright and merry. “Two strawberry milkshakes, please, sweetness?”

 

His large ears twitched at the pet name. “Of course, miss.” He tapped it in. “That’ll be eleven dollars ninety four cents.”

 

You handed over a crisp twenty dollar note. “Keep the change as a tip.”

 

He rang it up and handed the change back over, making sure not to touch you. “MTT Burgers doesn’t allow staff that, miss.”

 

“Whaaat?” You drew out, unhappy for him as he turned around to get their food. “Well then, as apology for our dumbass selves, do you wanna hang out with us sometime?”

 

Taken aback, BP looked at them warily from over his shoulder as his hands kept on putting their order in the bag.  “No. Here’s your order.” He held it out, face still uncomfortably warm.

 

“Oh.” You blinked, feeling a little hurt at that despite having never met him before, but gave a smile anyway, a little weaker than before. “That’s a shame. You seem fun.”

 

Fun?

 

BP had never thought of himself as fun.

 

Fun to tease, maybe?

 

Still, as he watched you turn around to leave, he couldn’t help but speak up, “Uh…”

 

You cocked you head at his outstretched paw and then grinned widely. You clasped it with a bright grin. “I’m -----, when do you finish?”

 

“Uh, BP. Four.”

 

You looked at you watch. “We’ll wait for you over there.”

 

Jake was tugged along by his large arm, already munching on his burger. With a full mouth, he waved what’s left of his cheeseburger cheerfully. “Hope time goes fast for you so you can properly meet me and cauldron fanny!”

 

You cackled again.

 

\--- 

 

 

By the time BP changed into jeans, a red t-shirt and a mauve hoodie, you and Jake were finally done eating and were talking about the homework you’d completed. From him overhearing, it sounded like science – biology. “Seems like I’m the lone law student then.”

 

You grinned up at him. “BP! Sorry, we were just nerding out. We bitch, but we love it really.” You pat the seat next to you and with a bit of awkwardness, he sat down. “Law, hey? Ooh, intense. Do you go to that really good law school down the road from us then?”

 

“Yup. Pain in the ass because I’m doing it double fast, a four in two year course cause I want out of this place, but I need to chill out this week. Thank the stars for Christmas just for a break from that.” BP sighed in relief.

 

“Right? Seems like I’m doing the easiest one! Forensic against the vet and lawyer to be.” You chuckled, leaning your chin on your palms. You smile at him and then ask, “Say, you wanna game with me?”

 

Jake groaned, having just done with slurping the last of his damn good milkshake. “Really?”

 

“Hey, don’t you take the piss outta my gamer life.”

 

He poked your side. “You’re gonna get chubby with all that sitting down.”

 

You stuck your tongue out. “I’ll have you know I like my cushiony self.” You turn to BP and wink merrily. “Nice to cuddle to, hm?”

 

Jake groaned again, and you laugh, knowing your flirting both got the aim of annoying Jake and making the cat blush. You could now tell by his sideways look of shyness and the flick of his ears that eventually pulled down a bit as they to try cover his face. ‘So cute!’ You thought, knowing you were totally forming a crush on him. It made you grin just that little wider at him and your eyes soften incrementally.

 

“I, uh, would like to game with you. Yeah, why not?” He asked himself and felt a bit more relaxed at your widening smile.

 

“Excellent! Jake, ya wanna-”

 

“Hell naw, I’m going to my dorm and sleeping, you mad woman. You need sleep too.” Jake scolded.

 

You waved his mother-henning away. “No, I need to game before I sleep.”

 

“Alright, I know how you get. BP, I’mma guess we’ll be hanging out more in the future. Have fun guys!”

 

You two wave good bye at him and you turn to BP. “Wellp!” You smack the ‘p’ playfully, “Let’s go!”

 

 

\---

 

 

You drag BP in by the hand passed the dorm security guard, dropping it only to open the door and then snagging it again when you pull him into your small studio dorm room. “Welcome to my home away from home! Kick your kicks off over there and we’ll get started in a- oh do you want a drink or something? I have everything, I promise. Well, human made, though I do have golden tea and sea tea if that’s a preference of yours.”

 

He looked at you as he took off his converse and socks and said, “Coffee black?”

 

“For us both after the shifts we’ve had, I should think.” You give a wink. “If you want to go to my bedroom and start the computer and xbox’s as I do this that’d be awesome?”

 

He gave a nervous smile that slightly bared glistening fangs and nodded, disappearing at the door you pointed at.

 

Wow.

 

You’d met monsters before, but none had seemed so… oddly weak but dangerous at the same time? You’d had a quick look at those feet of his and while they were humanoid, the toes were completely feline, as were the sharp claws for toenails that were a dark purple, pointed and hazardous. They even had pads on the base of his feet. His hands were the same, but somehow it was his feet that had you in awe of him as you went about making coffee for you both, grinding and using your coffee machine.

 

While the coffee brewed you prepped snacks, both human and monster and loaded them onto a tray as you hummed a little ditty to yourself. You heard the click of claws on the kitchen floor and turn with a smile to your guest and new friend. “Hey, Beepsy. Will you take these in for me as-” The coffee machine clicks purposefully and you put a thumb over your shoulder at it. “-I get that?”

 

He grins at you, a little more settled with tasks to do. “Sure.”

 

You beam back at his grin, relishing it as your crush on him decided to strengthen. A little voice in the head told you that you were manipulating him, that you knew asking people to do things for you endeared them to you but you quashed that down. You sometimes disliked that voice in your head that remembered the most annoying of true facts. “Thanks, bud. Just be a mo’.”

 

“Cool.”

 

When he left, you leant heavily on the side and exhaled.

 

Was the room hot or was it just you?

 

“By the way-”

 

You yipped and stood up straight. “Y-Yes?!”

 

He gave you an amused look but carried on, “I need some energy and you look like you do as well, maybe some sugar in that? Though…” He looked down at the sizeable amount of snacks ranging from salty pretzels to fruit to chewy gummie sweeties. “Maybe you got that covered.”

 

“Too much?”

 

He leaned on the doorframe and crossed his legs, shrugging as he held the platter with one hand easily, balancing it on his claw tips. “Nah, you can seal it again.”

 

‘ _Can you make my ovaries want to rupture further, please? I don’t think the pain was excruciating enough to wake me up from my lust driven daze._ ’ You think as you watch his tail flicker and his claw tips begin to slowly twirl the platter of goodies with absent ease. “Oh, sweet,” You murmur, watching in fascination. You weren’t a klutz, but you weren’t exactly the most agile of creatures either. This was damn impressive to you. “Uh, yeah, true. So uh, coffee’s done?” You grasp it mindlessly without looking at it, staring at his hand as you hold it up, focused on his ability.

 

BP smirked to himself.

 

You looked like a kitten all staring at such an easy to do thing for a cat monster.

 

Cute.

 

“Shall we?”

 

“Y-Yes.” You inwardly cursed your stuttering as you turned to the cupboard and grabbed a couple big mugs in one hand while grabbing the coffee jug. You cringed at the wall at your own lack of sleek suaveness before placing a grin on your face and turn back to BP. “Ready?”

 

“Let’s.” He turned and led the way and you looked up as your hormones went wild at his coolness.

 

You were twenty five!

 

What was this?!

 

You shouldn’t be like this!

 

You silently groan at yourself before grinning wryly and walking into the bedroom next to him. He’d graciously allowed you your super good seat that you played on and snuggled in for hours as you streamed and gamed on your gaming channel. He had a chair that wasn’t as comfy by a long shot, just a stool. “You can have my seat. I’ll drag the bed over.”

 

“I got better balance.”

 

“You’re the guest.”

 

“I’ll just lean on you?”

 

You couldn’t help the grin and nod. “Go right on ahead! I’m good with touching you and your fur.” You wink, setting the stuff down on a table before you both. You slumped into the seat and set things up as BP joined you, leaning on your chair arm without your realising, what with you leaning forward and tapping away. You set everything up and lean back, making a small sound of surprise when you hit him and grinned a little shyly, but no less enthused. “You are so soft and silky! I love it!”

 

He did his blush thing, making you sigh happily on the inside.

 

The two of you signed into your accounts and you into your channel as you set up your recording and make sure all was well.

 

He looked at him, having half been concentrated on your human warmth. “You got a channel? _Eighteen thousand?_ ”

 

“Yup!” You smile proudly. “I’ve been doing this streaming and youtubing for about twenty months. People like my blabbering rubbish ha!”

 

“Are we-?”

 

“Gonna stream? Oh yeah!” You let it begin, not realising how popular it would become. You commence your stream. “Hey guys! Welcome to my channel! Today I’m playing…! I dunno! Beepsy! Whatcha wanna play? What type of game?”

 

He hummed and said, “Puzzle?”

 

“Portal it is!” You cheerfully say and see his confusion. You nudge him. “Let’s get you on the Portal craze, baby!”

 

You set it up and hours later, you have a frustrated and laughing BP finally happy to finish the game. “I’m so glad that’s over.”

 

You wink at the camera and waggle your brows. “There’s a sequel.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

You burst out into laughter, leaning on him and hugging him around the shoulders. “Oh man, Beeps I’ve learnt a lot about you! Wanna play some left for dead two?” You ask happily.

 

“Of course!” He didn’t want this time to end, happily replying to stream comments on twitch and a few on YouTube. He’d not been so popular before and people loved him online. Everyone was happy to see him, there was no ‘omg monster’ in a bad way – only ‘omg monster’ in a good way! He was beyond surprised and thrilled. Monsters had only been given rights a few months ago. He loved the support. “I’d love to always do this with you.”

 

He meant it.

 

You adored that. “You free tomorrow?”

 

A spur of messages in the chat hoped he was.

 

“I am now.” He winked at the camera.

 

You grinned, exhausted, but willing to do another five hours of gaming considering the last five were fine. You slumped onto his shoulder. “We can do through the night? I mean, it’s already late.”

 

“Well, why not? Should we get a pizza in?”

 

“You’re hitting all of my yes buttons right now!” You hugged him happily and kissed him on the cheek and then looked at your camera as you pointed at it. “Let’s go!”

 

He did his blush thing but absently tilted his head to you, making the comment section go wild with shipping speculations.

 

And so for the next six hours of laughs and shrieks, you record thirty episodes from three different games that simply need editing for a few hours. You ate some cold pizza while rendering and uploading the first Portal without much editing. You whistle as it went up at five forty five am. “All done. Damn, look at the time. We really did do an all-nighter.” You peer out at the very slightly lightening sky. “Anyway, I have one lesson at one until three today, so I can kip for a bit considering it’s just a ten minute walk for me. What about you?” You get up and stretch your arms all the way up.

 

Burgerpants follows your lead. “I have a big day today; I start at ten am and finish at seven and should do more on jurisprudence, but I’ve got tomorrow off. I’ll go back to mine and get ready for lessons. I usually wake up at this time anyway.” He didn’t have much of a social life to be honest. Coursework and work took up the majority of his hours and what little leftover was for sleeping and keeping himself clean. He walks to the door, tail lightly swishing from side to side unhappily.

 

You stare at his tail in fascination before looking up and asking. “Juris-what?” You laugh and shake your head when he smirks at you, light gold eyes knowing and in complete concurrence at your befuddlement. “Damn. But hey, you got my number and you know where I live. Whenever you’re ready to game with me or heck, even just wanna have some company with you as you do coursework, I’m here.”

 

Burgerpants smiled warmly, fangs glimmering in the low dim of light from the computer screens. Yeah, he liked the thought of that. It got pretty lonely being the only monster on his course that had the vast majority of humans keep him at a polite arm’s length. Then there was hours of studying in the library or in his shared dorm apartment on campus that drove him nuts from his roommates being obnoxiously loud. You didn’t have anyone here to annoy you and you had a decent amount of space for both of you to spread your work out and at that he slowly began nodding. “That sounds great.”

 

You beam at him, excited about the possibility.

 

 

\---

 

 

The next day had BP over at seven fifteen, bitching about some student on his course as he chucks a heavy bag onto your sofa and passes you a bag gently. “Then he has the frickin’ nerve to ask questions from last month’s module that carries on into this one! Can’t you simply type it in quietly into your phone you love to be on and let the lesson go on? What a waste of my damn time!” He snaps, needing to vent as he toes off his shoes and socks.

 

You peer into the bag. “Food!”

 

“Yeah, figure you did yesterday’s food I’d get today,” He says absently, at the sofa and pulling out books and a laptop. “Then this little shit just holds the lesson up the whole time and damnit I need a drink.”

 

“I got plenty liquids, what’cha want kitkat?”

 

He snorts. “Hard stuff.”

 

“Coming up.” You wink and go in the kitchen, shuffling for glasses and a bottle of whiskey. You take it out to the living room and place it on the table before the sofa. You wave at his thanks over your shoulder and go in the kitchen, beginning to dish up the food. Some sort of curry and rice. You knew your curries, being a lover of Asian foods, but this didn’t seem anything like you’d seen, being purple and all, and then there was-

 

“You can take spice right?”

 

You jolted and yipped, making him laugh. “Booooy, are you gonna be doing this to me all the time or something?”

 

“Or something,” He replies promptly, reaching over your shoulder to spear a bit of meat on his claw and ate it hungrily. “Can you?”

 

“Of course! Before I went here I lived in Thailand for a year; any food without spice is considered baby food.” You reply with a nod. “Good to play at ten?”

 

“More than enough time to eat and do a thousand word essay.” He nods and swiftly helps you with the food and carries it out. You swiftly nab the cutlery needed and follow. Both of your sets of books and laptops are shoved to the side and the plonk down next to him.

 

“Cool, I’mma tweet what we’re doing to the subscribers.” You’d noted that the count had gone up by three hundred, which was so much more than usual. “Picture time, beeps!”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” BP shrugs at that, already digging into his food. “Hurry up and eat.”

 

Bossy thing, he was.

 

You grin, not minding in the slightest. You hold your phone up, take a shot with both of you guys and the food, you making a daft expression as Beeps rolls his eyes and shoves a spoonful of curry and rice into his fanged gob. It was cute and you post it up with a comment of, ‘TEN PM, DWEEBS! BE THERE FOR OUR GAMING!’ and chuck it to the side of the couch and slump down next to your monster buddy. You both eat the food with you grinning at the delightfully cool spice. “This is good! Where’s it from?”

 

“Secret.”

 

“Oh what?!” You exclaim. “C’mon this is wonderful. I really like this sort of thing.”

 

“Thought you might.”

 

“Heh?”

 

“You ordered hot sauce from MTT, remember?” He said before scooping and up munching the last bite down. “Good call on the spoons by the way.”

 

“Alright, alright, don’t tell me. Leave me to agonize over it,” You sigh melodramatically.

 

“Oh, don’t worry I will.”

 

You threw him a playful glare. “So mean.”

 

“Get used to it, kitten.” The cat monster set his plate and cutlery down and sat back, smirking somewhat arrogantly and making you snicker. “Glad you liked it. It’s a specialty where I’m from. Gives you a buzz.”

 

It really did. There was a bubbling energy in you that you couldn’t fully put into words. It was both warm and soft and hard and energetic at once and seemed to centre in your upper chest. “It does. Hey, you start, I’ll join you in a bit as I clean these up.” You give him a smile and take the plates out. You clean them up as well as a few mugs, a couple plates and other things and generally tidy up your kitchen to your satisfaction. You turn, blinking at seeing Burgerpants watching you from the doorframe, arms loosely crossed. You reactively grin and then cock your head, “Ah hey, you good?”

 

“Felt weird to just be out there as you cleaned.” He shrugged, looking away, not wanting to say he wanted to stick close. He liked being in your vicinity. It made him feel warm and relaxed. Even just in the other room was too far for him and he didn’t like it now he had a taste of it.

 

“Eh? Don’t sweat it. You’re my friend and guest. Couple plates don’t take much time.” You waved away.

 

“Alright.” He held a hand out. “C’mon, let’s get to work.”

 

You took it, feeling your insides go all gooey. “Sure.”

 

Two hours later and the pair of you were setting up the channel and BP was answering comments while you did a tech run of things. You would need to get a couple more storage drives. Your dad was a senior programmer so you’d been around this stuff for years. Putting together computers was a piece of cake for you and you’d gotten used to programming, but only easier things.

 

“Hey guys! Welcome to my channel!” You begin your recording as usual. “Starring Beeps! If you weren’t here yesterday, then this is BP, he’s my new buddy.” You look at him.

 

“I figure I may as well join in, destress from my day.”

 

“Beepsy here is a law student. Nutter.”

 

He snorted and you grin at him giving you a look. “ _You’d_ need me one of these days for sure.”

 

You laugh brightly and grin sheepishly at the camera before turning to him. “Yeah, let’s be honest I probably would need you defending me from something.”

 

The thought of you saying you’d need him to defend you made something in his SOUL purr but the thought that you may need it had him frowning protectively. “I don’t like the thought of you in court.” He realised that may be a bit weird and then smirked. “You’d never survive without me there backing you up.”

 

You sniff, faking an upper class look of snobbishness. “I’d do just fine thank you very much.”

 

“Right.”

 

You snicker and bring up your steam account. “So has the channel comments section got any requests? Anything new? And no romance anime girl shoujo things that take forever to read please! We did it that one time channel, and that turned out loooooong,” You gripe, laughing afterwards.

 

BP read the channel comments on the second screen and raised a brow at the comments on him being all protective of you and how cute he was over you. He looked at the camera and winked, wiggling his triangular ears playfully at the comments section, which then blew up, though he caught a few games as the comments swiftly went by. “People want to see Overwatch and… Team Fortress Two.”

 

You look up from the new releases. “TF Two, still? People, that came out nearly ten years ago. Chill on that. Then again, we did play Portal and L-F-D Two yesterday.”

 

“Someone wants to see Nuka World?”

 

“Oooh, I do like my Fallout. But it’s single player.”

 

“You can play, I’ll comment?” BP suggested, not really wanting to put too much concentration in after such an exhausting day. This suited him.

 

You grin at him and nod. “That I can do.”

 

The next four hours was full of streaming and gaffs happening and BP teasing you or directing you in some things. You bitched at each other, you laughed at each other and you helped each other. After saying goodbye to the stream, you begin editing, like you had prior to BP coming here. “This is gonna take a few hours. Thanks for doing this again.”

 

“I’ll play tomorrow and you comment?”

 

“Already planning my night are you?” You ask lightly, looking at him knowingly.

 

He blushes, ears twitching, and you chuckle, making his cute ears quiver more. “Uh, I figure we would keep doing this.”

 

“Do you now?”

 

“They say stop teasing the kitty.” BP pointed to the comment section, flustered.

 

“I bet they say to keep teasing the kitty because oh my god I ship it!” You smile widely, tonguing your canine tooth and waggling your brows.

 

He abruptly stood up. “I, uh, I’llseeyoutomorrow!” He squeaked and you laughed him out of the room.

 

You look at the camera. “He’s my special pussy.” You laugh and wave goodbye before turning the camera off and finishing the stream for good.

 

 


	2. Tweets and Beeps

 

 

 

** Chapter Two **

 

 

 

The next couple weeks end up the same; meeting up, bitching about your course and then streaming, either commenting over each other gaming or playing on teams in multiplayer games. It was great fun, and you’d slowly begun to like the cat more and more as time went on, your crush deepening to infatuation and you hitting on him every once in a while to amuse your comment section with his flustered twitching.

 

His face was _just so expressive_  - you couldn’t help it!

 

Monster cats were apparently temperamental so sometimes he loved it and was a confident kitty that astounded you and other times he was a blabbering mess of stutters and excuses to get out of it.

 

So adorable!

 

Christmas break (when it finally flippin' came about) was an absolute session of streaming. The two weeks BP got off, he was with you, streaming and playing games for hours on end so you had a complete backlog of games to upload when you needed it. You were pretty good for the next three months already, which was insane to you, but considering you played for hours or did all-nighters before a half day at uni and survived on coffee it made sense. You’d told him this would chunk most of the days out for the channel, but when special games came out that you were looking for then he’d have to join you for more.

 

Beeps didn't mind being bossed about by you it seemed, as he eagerly jumped to do it, gold eyes lightening up.

 

BP even began to edit for you, wanting to get to grips with editing programs more. He had a damn good eye for these things. He’d mumbled something about a stupid tin can rectangle going on and on and on and he couldn’t help but pick it up when you asked about his ability. It was around this time that your channel began to get popular. Your playful dynamic with each other and the fact it was a human girl and a monster cat that could possibly be together or not (you two never told if you were or not, flirting outrageously sometimes and then commenting on potential cute dates the next) and both _actually_ skilled at games being popular and made you a damn good channel to watch.

 

But Christmas was around the corner! The joyous time BP was waiting for when you first talked to him had begun!

 

You’d decided to take your camera with you today as you went to do Christmas shopping for friends and family.

 

Naturally BP joined you as he had done every day since meeting you, something along the lines of making sure you were safe from mindless spending stupidity or whatever ("Oh, c'mon I'm not that bad!" "Right. Sure. That bottle of twenty-one year whisky says otherwise." "It was on special!") but you didn’t mind whatever he rumbled. As he yawned and slumped onto you, arm over your shoulder and tail curling around your leg, he seemed to find some sense of contentmenta nd you didn't want to move him for sure. He allowed you to carry him off to wherever it was you wished to go, ever the sleepy kitty.

 

You kept the camera on record as you go about, commenting on things you see.

 

“So what do you want for Xmas, kitsykat?”

 

BP shrugged, eyeing people as they went past as he slumped his arms around your collarbone and set his chin on your head from behind. He pushed you both forward, idly looking at things. “Not sure. I like lots of things but don’t love many things at all, Tweets.”

 

He’d begun calling you that for some reason.

 

Wouldn’t tell you why.

 

You figured it was because you tweeted compulsively and when he’d laughed and nodded with a little twinkle in thos gorgeous golden eyes of his you felt you’d gotten your answer.

 

You mentally slapped yourself. ' _Gorgeous golden eyes? You friggin' sap! Snap outta it!_ ''

 

“Huh.” You then hum to yourself. “Maybe a bunch of random things then?”

 

“Don’t go crazy,” He scolded. “Doing this has really helped me. Being with you, gaming that is.” He cleared his throat.

 

You could imagine his ears twitching in that blush thing he did.

 

BP tried to control his ears but it just didn’t happen, so he huffed through his nose and glowered ahead of him.

 

You look at the camera, and then grin at his piqued expression. So cute! You look away before he could spot it. “Oh hey! Jake!”

 

Said male looked over, blinking his blue eyes owlishly as you two waved at him and he grinned, said something to a couple of his friends and came over at a jog. “Guys!” He jumped the pair of you making you both yelp but laugh. You hugged him back tightly, having not seen him for a week. While you worked together, he booked this week off from it to finish coursework. “How’ve you been? Off shopping for gifts?”

 

“Yup!” You smile, giving him a kiss on both cheeks and loop arms with him. “People, my bestie, Jake.”

 

“Lovely to meet you camera.”

 

“Oh shush.” You chortle, grinning at BP as his long tail winds around your leg tighter and he shoves his hands in his hoodie pockets before looking at Jake. “You gift shopping too?”

 

“Yeah, now I’ve the chance to. I’ve got a placement in a vet the next town over next semester! Just confirmed for sure!”

 

You whoop and jump him, camera and all, not seeing BP’s face twitch as his tail forcefully loosened from your body. “I’m so happy for you! One step closer to being a vet, baby, yeah!”

 

“Right?!” Jake played it up a bit, holding you bridal style and swirling you around with the camera. “Gonna be helping pets and people and making things better for the world!” He kissed you on the cheek and set you down carefully with a boyish grin. “Still, I’m with them for the day, but I’ll text you when we’re eating and maybe you two can join us at the food court?” He asked, not wanting to get in the way of their… date?

 

He wouldn’t be surprised. He knew you had a crush on the cat monster since you met him a month back.

 

Why you hadn’t done anything about it he didn’t know.

 

“Okie dokie, Jakey! Have fun!” You wave him off and he says goodbye to you both. “He’s laaaavely, my Jakie-boy. Oi, Beeps?”

 

“Hm?” The orange furred being hums, tail wrapping itself around your leg again, this time higher and tighter. He’d tried not to look at your actions with another male, feeling surprisingly protective of you even if you’d known Jake much longer than you’d known him. He wanted to keep you close and next to him. Lately he’d been feeling that need to stick near and watch out and while he knew he sort of fancied you, he’d also sort of fancied others before and never felt this… possessive?

 

He wasn’t too sure what to name it.

 

Oh.

 

Oh, wait.

 

Yes he did.

 

He felt _territorial_.

 

You two shared a thing he adored doing and the thought of you even possibly doing this gaming with someone else was unacceptable.

 

“Wanna hit the arcade?”

 

BP grinned widely, flashing fangs.

 

You turn the camera back to you. “I think he wanna.”

 

 

\---

 

 

House of the Dead Two became your bitch as you and BP completely dominated the game, both having played it on your channel not three days ago.

 

You’d set the camera down at a good angle, putting on both sides of the camera on side it recorded you both and at the game. You’d drawn a group of people around you both that cheered you on considering you’d loudly been commentating. It gathered people and you’d gotten them to tell you which way to go when the game prompted you. They pushed you guys on and the pair of you completed the game, putting up high records. The crowd cheered, you’d both bowed to them and high five each other and went your way.

 

…to the next five games.

 

Time Crisis was the last one when you realised the day was getting on and shops would close soon.

 

Damn.

 

You cut the gaming short by getting hit on purpose, which got BP looking at you sharply and you quickly look to the exit before he nodded in agreement.

 

“Anyone want to take over?”

 

The small crowd that had followed perked up and you both simply put the guns on the side and let them fight it out amongst themselves, BP putting an arm around you and guiding you out without harm coming your way. You grinned at him and giggled to yourself, hand over mouth. He looked down at you distractedly and smirked in reply, clutching you closer to him.

 

“That was fun!” You exclaim and then see a shop you liked the look of. A jewellery store. “Ooh I can get charms for my dearest mama's’ bracelet.”

 

“Shall we?” BP asked, but was already pulling you over.

 

You look at the camera. “You guys think _I_ take the piss on stream, but see that? In I-R-L he just _pulls_ me wherever he wants-” You playfully say and yip when he flicks you in the temple to shush you. You wink. “Do you see this?!”

 

“You _clearly_ wanted to go, Tweets!”

 

“True.” You remark as he leaves the door open for you, entering first and peering around before moving in further. You stare at the odd behaviour from him but quietly speak to the camera. “It’s a good thing my mama doesn’t watch this. Though maybe after Christmas she will if we end up doing more normal day stuff. So for this vid I’ll definitely put what I got her but further things? Maybe not. Gotta be safe. Already got my dad something but he’s a computer guy so I ain’t saying nuttin’.” You grin playfully, winking at the camera.

 

You look around, peering and commenting on all the cute charms for bracelets and finally decide on three. A little treble-clef for her love of music, a very detailed boat because your mum had a thing for them and a little triangular slice of cake because she loved to go to café’s and try their delicacies. Your eyes see BP talking to some guy over near the watches and earrings section but you had noted his eyes look at the cuff links.

 

Two sets in particular; one golden cat face set and a platinum controller set.

 

You had to smile. For all he was serious with aw and his food (he rarely let you cook even though you were good at it), Beepsy did love cutesy stuff that edged on gimmicky. “Just gonna buy it quickly, people.” You stop recording and lean forward to the woman. “You saw the cufflinks he was looking at right?” You mouth silently and bounced a little when she nodded and gave you a wrinkled smile and went to get them, giving the man she worked with a look. He suddenly got a little bit more enthused about one of the other watches Beeps may have had his eye on.

 

You quickly pay when the shop floor assistant got it done for you on the sly and you put the two boxes into your pockets under your big jacket. You blow her a kiss as you go over to Burgerpants and laugh when she playfully swooned. “Hey, you good?” You take the camera back out and record.

 

“Mhm. Thinkin’ I may get an ear pierced. I should have got it done for my clan when I left home and a couple other traditions that would have me with a few of them.” He absently rubbed his free ear.

 

“I think you’d be cute with a little bell or chunky cuff or something, kitkat,” You hug him as you tease.

 

BP suddenly twitched and did his blush thing.

 

“Uh, you okay? Did I say something rude?”

 

“Nah, just, in my cat clans culture, having a bell that distracts you as well as blocks off some sound means that you’re good enough to have those disadvantages.” BP quickly got his card out and paid, not looking you in the eye.

 

“But… That’s a compliment, right? Did I say something taboo, like a human shouldn’t say those things to a cat mon-mon?”

 

He smiled at your adorable ‘mon-mon’ and your wide earnest eyes. “No. It’s just the same level as saying ‘you have a massive dick’ to me.”

 

Your jaw dropping had him howling in laughter and you groaned loudly as he clutched his stomach at your expression. “You absolute wanker! I’m waiting outside at the fountain for your bloody goon of an arse!” You call over your shoulder but he simply kept on going. “What a sod!” You exclaim at the camera, walking off quickly and slumping next to some figure in blue and lie back. “What a bloody _bag of cocks!_ ” You call back and could hear him laugh loudly again and groan, playing it up for the camera, grinning while you put a hand over your eyes.

 

“what’s he doing to piss you off sunshine?”

 

“Sunshine?”

 

“gotta _bright_ smile there pal. plus you’re pretty hot.”

 

“Fifteen millions degrees Celsius hot?” You reply, shifting so you could see and happily taking in the grinning skeleton next to you, looking relaxed in a fleecy blue hoodie and basketball shorts. “Rah, do you look enviously comfy.”

 

Oh, and pink bunny slippers.

 

He gave you a look of approval. “nice one. aren’t you _bright?_ ”

 

“Nah, I just like _hot stuff_.” You wink at him and waggled your brows making him lowly chuckle, appreciative. “Who’re you waiting for here?”

 

He shuffled to face you more, looking from you to the camera before setting his eyes back on you. “my bro wanted to meet mettaton.”

 

You blink, hearing that name before. “Now that’s a name I know. He’s… here?”

 

“yup.”

 

Didn’t Beeps dislike that guy? You look at him, a sly smile slowly forming on your face. “Whereabouts would I find this person?”

 

He somehow rose a bone brow. “near the _food_ court. gonna be _packed_ though, like a tin of _sardines_.”

 

“Oooh double pun fun! S’okay. I’m up to fishy business anyway.” You smile, eyes twinkling at him and very slightly flirting with him.

 

“ _Are you now?_ ”

 

The voice came so suddenly in your ear that you yelped and floundered backwards, only for the skeleton to catch you before you splashed into the water behind you. He felt surprisingly warm and smelt milky and soft. You blushed a bit and sat up properly as his hand helped you up and placed on your lower back. You thank him. “Cheers. _Beeps!_ ” You scold, huffy but happy.

 

The hand didn’t move. “heh. i thought he was a _bag of cocks_ not a _pussy_.”

 

You turned to the bone man, completely amused but also completely disapproving of his sudden verbal attack. “Skellie, _no!_ ” Your tone of voice didn’t hide it.

 

BP stiffened at his words and actions and growled out, “You always were a _comedy act,_ Sans _._ ”

 

“what can i say? i know a _joke_ when i see one and like to play to the crowd.”

 

It got a bit tense so you got up. “Anyway! Nice to meet you Sans, but we really should be making our way-”

 

“BROTHER! ARE YOU CAUSING TROUBLE AGAIN?”

 

“always, bro.” Sans chuckled, looking at his taller brother in admiration.

 

A large skeleton strode up, at least eight feet tall and wearing… cosplay? You look closely at it handing over the camera to BP.

 

“I SEE YOU ADMIRE MY BATTLE BODY!”

 

Yeah, that was from…“Starmen from Mother? You’re cosplaying Starmen right?” He blinked at you as you squeak and bounce. “Beeps it is, right?!”

 

Burgerpants widened his eyes his realisation and smirked. “It _is_.”

 

“A fellow gamer!” You cry happily and clasp his hand with both of yours. “Did you play the original EarthBound? I never actually got around to it, but I know that insignia being a game nut and all. I only played a bit of Mother, admittedly it's kind of a slog for me. That’s eighties gameplay for ya! It’s hard to get over for a modern day gamer like moi.” You idly begin playing with his hand as he ‘NYEH’S’ in mild confusion but happily stares at you with a wide grin. “I did try to play through earlier Final Fantasies for instance – and what’s up with the naming on that between US and JP versions anyway? – but again those hours upon hours of channelling energy and time into it is exhausting for me. I much prefer - you’re looking lost with my _spiel_ , darling.”

 

Sans snickered at your pun and you winked at him.

 

Papyrus grinned on, befuddled. “I AM?!”

 

“----, he likely hasn’t a damn clue what you’re on about, nerd.”

 

“Coming from the law student, the course of trudging through dry as hell books? Nah, mate, I’m good with my forensics thanks.”

 

BP went and did his blush thing.

 

You turn back to the tall skeleton, not knowing the confusion you left in your wake. “But you like games right?”

 

“I AM A PUZZLE MASTER!”

 

Your eyes lit up. “Excellent! Do I have a game for you!”

 

“Portal one and two?” The cat inputted, wryly.

 

“This is why we’re friends, BP. This is why we’re friends.” You nod sagely and tug the skeleton by the hand. “Avast, we shall go conquer the lands of Portal with our main heroine Chell! You will learn about GLaDOS and the cake. And you will understand the popular phrase I shall tell you at the end, soon enough.”

 

Papyrus eyes were sparkly, hands now to cheeks. “I WISH TO DO THIS! AH, BUT I HAD PROMISED MY BROTHER WE WERE HERE TO SEE METTATON!”

 

“s’okay with me, bro. let’s game.”

 

“There’s a second one that’s multiplayer so- ooh, Beepsy maybe we can comment on them!” You turn to him, buzzed with energy for this.

 

Burgerpants could not say no to you, so excited and happy and beaming at him. He was weak. So weak. “O-Of course. We can order in food for us.” He grinned softly at your whoop and you jumped Papyrus, reminding him of two kittens playing with each other when the skeleton hugged back just as happily, not sure why you were so happy but glad you were cheerful regardless.

 

“Come, Papy-Papy! We must make haste!” You pose grandly, and he copied. Your eyes were also sparkly now. “You’re amazing, I swear.”

 

“I AM!”

 

You laugh joyously, grabbing his hand and rushing off.

 

“our morons are cute, huh?” Sans said, lazily following with Burgerpants grudgingly falling in step.

 

He nodded reluctantly. “Yeah, they’re pretty similar. Makes me… super protective.”

 

“don’t worry, _i_ got enough power to look after them both.” With a smirk to the cat, the skeleton blipped to your side, nudging you playfully. “don’t leave me _bonesome_ , sweetheart.”

 

You giggle lightly, hand over mouth. “I do so sincerely apologize Messrs Skele-mon-mon.”

 

Burgerpants growled to himself, tail flicking dangerously at the sight. ‘ _That bastard better keep his fucking distance._ ’ He snarled lightly to himself and caught up quickly, not willing to allow the skele-shit to be around you too long without him there. He slumped over you, arms around your collarbone and his chin on your head. He glowered darkly at Sans, eyes flickering purple with his miasmic power.

 

Sans just looked at him, amused.  _cats._

 

You camera got a shot of BP looking pissed off and you see Sans looking proud with himself before the second battery ran out, finally.

 

‘ _Great, the skellie is a wind up merchant. Niiiice._ ’ You sigh to yourself, putting it away in your coat pocket. “Let’s just taxi it back to campus, hm?”

 

 

\---

 

 

You find yourself in between Sans and BP on stools behind Papyrus, with two cameras; one facing the main player and one for you guys behind him.

 

“SANS STOP THOSE PUNS!”

 

“okay, bro. please don’t think of me in _poor_ tal taste.”

 

“OH MY GOD.” Both you and Papyrus cry out loud, making Sans snicker loudly and Beeps just roll his eyes though smirking at the dramatic reactions, looking at the laptop once more and replying to comments. In the past month you guys had gained fifty two thousand subscribers, numbering you at the seventy thousand mark. Tonight you’d gained another three thousand in the last _twenty minutes_ of Papyrus’ playing alone.

 

“so is this there game where there’s a lie-”

 

You choked and then smothered his mouth with both your hands. “Sans no!” You hissed, shaking your head right up in his face and making his eye lights twinkle at you in amusement. He then tickles you making you yelp and jerk away into Beeps side, which twitched and his tail curled around your leg. “You cheeky thing! Don’t ruin it!”

 

“ain’t ruined nothing yet, giggles.”

 

You were about to reply but then see that Papyrus is now finishing the game in twenty two minutes. “And holy shit Papyrus you’ve completed the game on your first go in just over thirty minutes. That’s great!” You squeeze his shoulders proudly.

 

“I AM A PUZZLE MASTER!”

 

You tease, “Oh really? A master? Let’s have a looksee at some record times shall we… Beeps, what’s the fastest speedrun completion of this?” You asked leadingly.

 

BP searched google quickly. “Seems like a French dude has completed this in eight minutes and twenty six seconds?”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Seems like you’re not a puzzle master then,” You mock lightly as you lean back and this gets him rearing to go. You feel your affection rise for the people around you, making you giddy. “You’re nowhere near the top! Better keep practising”

 

Sans looked at you, feeling your DETERMINATION rise as you laugh at Papyrus’ exclamation of being the best, tickling the comment section and making them get hyped. They could feel your heart and he understood why monsters were beginning to flock to you. You laughed and loved so fully and freely. You had a rather strong heart, certainly not the strongest, but you were definitely one of the more loving ones rather than powerful ones.

 

You were _safe_.

 

And this made you quite the attractive figure to all monsterkin.

 

Sans could very clearly see BP was captivated by you and was feeling some of it himself. He supposed that’s why he came along in the first place instead of demanding to go see Mettaton. You didn’t show a bad bone in you.

 

He’d _know_ what a bad bone was, too.

 

You were soft and warm and caring and so very _Red Heart_. It seemed your heart hadn’t dimmed or gained many other colours like many other adult humans have. There were only pink blobs of affection there as well as swirls of orange bravery. A very sunset like heart that suited you well. He also completely approved of your complete lack of Experience and while you had a very high level of HoPe for a human, your Attack and Defence was worrisomely low.

 

And also, while he would like to date you because he was attracted to your liveliness and laughter, Burgerpants seemed to have gotten there first.

 

Your heart _floated_ to him from inside you.

 

Not that he’d stop trying until Burgerpants pulled his finger out his ass.

 

If it got BP to defend a heart such as yours with the prowess cat monsters were known for?

 

Great.

 

If _he_ got to date you?

 

Well. Even better for him.

 

The bell went and you were about to get up, but BP got there first. “You got lunch today.”

 

“Oh oka- wait… no I didn’t?” You call after him and then shrug at the camera. “I mean, I’m totally okay with that.” You look at Beeps control of the comment section and replying. “Yo, we’re not together.” You watched as the comment section went berserk at that. “Stop demanding we get together you lovefest ship-happy fuckers! Haha! I totes approve of shipping everyone though. Keep it up!” You cheer. “But seriously, we’re not dating or anything?”

 

 _Papyrus_ gives you a disbelieving look.

 

You look at the comments.

 

_Even the innocent skeelie is like YEAH RIGHT_

_You deffo are together bitches!_

_WHY NOT?!_

_LOVE EACH OTHER!_

_GET WITH ONE OF THE SKELLIES._

_WHAT DO YOU have to eat?_

 

You think at that. “Why not? We’ve not asked to date each other and uhm, it’s not like that, I think? Also, of course I am affectionate! He mah pussy hahaha! Gotta keep your kitty happy, know what I'm selling? Oh and we’re having what smells like… Thai? Oooh, Sans take over commenting for now as Paps does his third round of being faster. Yo, Papy-Papy, after this we’re playing a four player game for sure.”

 

He was busy speedracing. “LET’S.”

 

You go into the kitchen and hug BP tight when he gives you a dish, already done. “My fav! Thanks Beepsy.” You spoon some from the take out container into your mouth and delight in the very Thai flavours of drunkard noodles, the spice hitting your tongue. You hum in pleasure, BP’s ears twitching and watching you with a little grin. “Paps is busy so I’ll bring in Sans.”

 

“That one, Tweets.”

 

You pluck the plate BP points at. “Thanks, Beeps.”

 

You bring it into your bedroom and hand Sans his. “Papy are you hun-”

 

“GRAH! RESTART!”

 

Sans chuckles with you. “maybe _we_ can eat and then…?”

 

“Boot Papy-Papy off?”

 

“yup.”

 

You turn to Papyrus whose swiftly racing through the first levels again. “You hear that, EarthBound?”

 

“VERY WELL! AND I SHALL COMPLETE THIS AGAIN AND AGAIN AT HOME!” He spoke loudly, not even turning to you in his concentration

 

“Then you can come back and prove you’re a world master puzzle expert!” You add on cheerfully.

 

Papyrus does turn at this and high fives you. “YES!”

 

“Sweet!”

 

After you eat, you guys play _Team Fortress Two_ for a couple hours and then BP and Papyrus play _Guacamelee!_ In co-op mode after that as you and Sans comment and share stupid puns. The internet loved it and you’d built up a humungous following that night. Beeps informed you that he’d spread it over social media as much as he could which was why viewer ratings were so high, that and it was a couple days before Christmas time so people had nothing much to do but wrap presents it seemed.

 

Eventually the skeletons had to go, with promises of joining you guys again soon.

 

BP sighed as they left and you cleaned dishes. “Finally we have some peace from the crazy.” He slumped onto you, exhausted from being overprotective over you as Sans repeatedly flirted with you. He’d disliked seeing it so much and was glad to have you to himself again. He took in the scent of your body and felt his pent up magic unwind and relax.

 

You smile and put the last plate on the drying rack. “It’s nice to have people over and other time it’s good just to chill.”

 

The cat realised that maybe you’d want some time alone too. “I can go if you-”

 

“Oh no-no, I didn’t mean it like…” You look away, feeling awkward. “I consider you, uhm, well.” You pause, brain going blank. “You wanna watch a film?” You say quickly. “I mean, I gotta edit but-”

 

“I can just watch one on your old monitor?”

 

Before you’d gotten here, you’d worked hard and saved up money and gotten all the tech you could want, including high end computer pieces, a ton of hard drives and three screens. You’d recently purchased a new one that didn’t murder your eyes for staring at it for so long. The last one was still good of course, so you’d simply used it as an extra television screen at the end of your bed on your chest of drawers. You didn’t use it much to be honest, your gamer chair an awesome thing to relax in and you had the internet.

 

Both of the gamer chairs were.

 

You’d gotten one for BP now he was over daily.

 

“Go for it.” You dry your hands and follow him into the bedroom, giving him a smile and slumping into your seat. You flipped on headphones and begun the long process that’d likely last all night. The stream things you’d chop up into game length cuts. So for instance, Papyrus played _Portal_ for just under an hour and you edited an ending screen so it’d link to his channel should he wish to upload more than spaghetti video’s and added a picture of the three of you behind him, little arrows pointing at each person to your names and then a subscriber button as well. Same for the other two main games. You’d also played traditional four player games like _Mario Kart_ and _Super Smash Brothers_ and those would be fun mini playlists.

 

“Tomorrow we should do a bunch of Christmas games; whaddaya think?”

 

You wait.

 

Nothing.

 

You turn as you pull down your headphones, realising it was now four in the morning, that you were only halfway done editing and BP had fallen asleep to the film and the menu screen was doing its replay thing. You smile and begin loosening his clothes so he’s comfier and go back to editing, deciding tomorrow was another day for the two smaller edit projects for your channel.

 

You looked at it, amazed at the sudden blast of subscribers, shaking your head in disbelief as you saw it nearly get to one hundred thousand subscribers.

 

All that in nearly three months.

 

You wonder if you should seriously focus on this rather than do it for amusement.

 

You were half way through your second year – maybe you’d hold out until completion of the course?

 

It was the responsible thing.

 

So yeah, that meant you simply moved away from the computer kicked off your warm boot slippers thing, watched him as you swiftly changed into a baggy top and shorts and join him. He radiated heat and, well, you couldn’t resist cuddling in.

 

No need to get under the blanket.

 

You breathed in his feline scent and felt yourself relax.

 

You didn’t realise BP was awake, listening to all you did and when your breathing evened out, only then did he open his eyes and smirk lightly at your peaceful visage in front of him. He looked at the still on computer, having been awake and listening to your movements. He thought about doing the work for you but he was already reaching for you, drawing you close and nuzzling into your hair. His tail slunk around your waist, enjoying the soft warmness against his silky fur. It could be done tomorrow.

 

Right now he had you in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just my cute fluff fic tbh. What'cha think of it? :) x


	3. Just Waiting For The Yes From You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! You guys rock xx

** Chapter Three **

 

 

 

You slump against the shower wall, thinking back to every time you’d woken up and BP was there. Christmas had come and gone, but BP seemed to sleep over once or twice a week since then for the past few months, both of you gifting each other things for your now officially joint channel, like games and controllers or even a little snack station, as well as bigger, more meaningful gifts for your birthdays. But your mind went back to how you seem to be waking up more often.

 

When you’d first had him sleep over, you’d found him wound around you. This sleek male was at least a foot taller than you, and a complete cuddler, so he completely enclosed you within him, keeping you warm and cosy by his fur alone.

 

Lately it seemed that his sleeping body was too cuddly and you’d found his hand cupping your breast, a thigh between yours and his tail around your waist… and the tip ending between your legs. When he slept over yours he fell asleep silently, but when he’d snuggled up to you, then he was purring lowly in his sleep, content, and it was enough to have you sleeping until he woke up and stopped. It’s just, this morning? His tail between your thighs and squished right up against your crotch?

 

And him purring?

 

Yeah, it vibrated.

 

You’d woken up panting from sensual dreams, of a lover rumbling what he wanted into your ear, something furred binding your wrists and a mask over your eyes. For some reason you recall the safe word to be ‘framboise’ - the French word for raspberry. You’d woken up wondering why you were especially hot and sweaty and found… BP so utterly against your body and face completely buried in your neck and hair and in such a position that you wondered if he’d reacted to your night dreams.

 

 _Or,_ your mind cheekily added, _was it you dreaming that stuff because he’d held you like so?_

 

Could be.

 

You half hoped it was.

 

You also kinda wished it wasn’t? You weren’t sure what you were feeling. You liked him big time, but you were feeling like it was starting to take too long for you to have done something about it. It was starting to settle into something normal, best friends just hanging out.

 

…Maaaaaan, but you just didn’t want to be that person that ruined an incredible friendship because of sexual attraction!

 

Yeah.

 

You’d get over it, make some space without making it too obvious and set that as a new boundary.

 

Your heart ached at that.

 

You told yourself to simply focus on your course to become a forensic scientist; that was the best thing for you guys.

 

It had to be, right?

 

‘ _I mean, he’s not exactly hit on me either…_ ’ You thought, shampooing your hair. ‘ _He’s touched me and leaned on me and hugged me since the first day but to me if he’s done that since day one, then that’s his normal, right?_ _He’s had plenty of time as well if he did like me._ ’ You thought on that for a moment, rinsing and then conditioning your hair, letting it sit in as you grasp your body wash, enjoying the smell of peaches before washing it all off you and getting out. You dried off, shoving on panties and poking at your belly when you realised you really had gained weight from good food from BP and by sitting too much from gaming, editing and studying.

 

Couldn’t be helped when you were focused on learning and growing an online subscriber base.

 

You barely had time to sleep let alone exercise.

 

With a groan you got to the floor and did a bunch of sit ups and push ups, telling yourself you’d do them each morning.

 

“Let’s see how long that lasts.” You chuckle to yourself as you get dressed and head on over to your computer to finish yet more editing and another five hundred words for a lesson. “Fun times, galore.” You idly wonder if you should even stream tonight. BP wouldn’t be around, having a huge project to do and admitted he’d want to game if he stayed over and would remain at the library.

 

You sigh and get on with your coursework.

 

Maybe you should find another sexual outlet instead of just your hand.

 

Surely Jake knew some guy to take your mind off of things?

 

 

\---

 

 

Burgerpants was stressing over this project in the library. Admittedly he’d spent too many nights at yours instead of working on this, wanting to have fun with editing. He had a passion for law, certainly, but he always had loved his entertainment sector too, which is why he’d even gone to Mettaton in the first place. He liked acting and recording and all that came with presenting quality showbiz for an audience and now he’d lived that love through editing and streaming.

 

He’d never thought of doing such a thing until he met you and adored doing it with you – more than his course.

 

There he went again, thinking about you.

 

He rubbed his tired eyes. He’d been doing that far too often. If he wasn’t with you, he was thinking about you, looking at the clock until he got to see you again. It was ridiculous how much he liked you, but how many times had you said to the streamers you guys weren’t together? It didn’t give a cat hope and yet he still couldn’t help but touch you as much as he could, knowing you didn’t reject him.

 

Was it bad he couldn’t wait until he got to have you up against him again?

 

Probably.

 

Words blurred before him and he blinked back into focus. He was glad this was a 24/7 library. He definitely needed it. He got his mind back onto an elective of _Intellectual Property Law_ thinking he’d need it now he was focusing on internet based projects. After all, you had spoken of potentially getting these videos as a part time job for-

 

_Again._

 

Again he was thinking of you!

 

This was insane.

 

Surely this wasn’t normal?

 

His fellow Law student that was there looked up at him as he flopped back in his chair and ran paws over his head. They flicked their headphone off one ear. “Hey, you good? You’ve been sighing a bunch lately,” Ori mentioned, curious green eyes looking at him. He was the number one in the class, working so much, but seemed very happy. She wondered how he did it, also doing the four into two years thing and feeling pooped all the time.

 

“No, I’m just, stressed, mind full. It’s hard to concentrate on this IP stuff.”

 

“Wait, you’re doing that already? We’ve only just begun it though…” Ori stared at him, having noted that he’d looked at the clock, looked stressed and then longingly at the door and then she smiled. “You’ve got a girl on your mind.”

 

His eyes widened at her and he spluttered.

 

“Thought so.”

 

“How?!” He groaned and waved a hand at her smirk. “…Don’t tell me. I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

Ori ignored him. “Think she likes you back? Who is it, anyway? I may know her. Could help you.”

 

He blurted out, “You won’t- it’s -----.” He went on with a cringe, making Ori grin wide, “----- from Forensic.”

 

“I got a friend in that course, second year. That hers, too?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve been hanging out with her for months. I’ve seriously got the biggest crush on her ever. As in _serious._ ” And after trying to impress the cat monster with the best friend that was an alligator monster, his confidence with girls on this front was reduced to zero.

 

Plus you were _human!_ How’d he even go about that and courting you?!

 

Like any cat monster, he was close to his best friend, always affectionate and barely leaving them. He’d found his bestie in you. He just disliked the fact he also wanted more. Besties didn’t hit on each other – in cat culture, you had a best friend that was even closer than your mate. Mates were supposed to be for getting the strongest magically, which also produced the best looking offspring too. Best friends were your confidantes.

 

The two did not mix. That was cat culture.

 

It’s why he didn’t try anything.

 

Sheer respect for you as his best friend like his magic had latched onto you as.

 

But he wanted you as a mate too.

 

The two did not mix. That was cat culture.

 

Your strong heart would guarantee strong kittens to continue on the lineage.

 

But you were the one he went to for everything!

 

_The two did not mix. That was cat culture._

 

He scowled.

 

…Burgerpants decided that cat culture sucked.

 

“Is she human?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Best friends now?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Then you need to ask her out _yesterday_. No fear. Just do it.” Ori yawned and began packing stuff up. “I’m done. See you tomorrow, number one.”

 

BP nodded and coolly waved absently, inwardly freaking out.

 

‘ _JUST ASK HER OUT?!_ ’

 

 

\---

 

 

 

You weren’t around to be asked out the next day – you had a date!

 

Jake promised he was a decent guy, quiet, studious, but a happy guy when he opened up.

 

At least, that’s what he told you and you expected. You didn’t expect some guy to be the most boring guy in existence to you. You were all games and biology and nerding out. He was all serious and judging and sarcastic.

 

“Riiiight, the whole gaming thing. Kind of a waste of input hours into something that never really gets you much in life,” He remarked harshly, rolling his eyes.

 

“If you don’t make something from it, sure, depending on the game. But there are plenty ups to all games.” You reply smoothly, smiling. You’d had plenty of people disapprove video games as some waste of time. You hadn’t thought someone younger than you would be like that, so into career that it was almost intimidating. Seriously, he’d not stopped talking about his job and when you’d try to direct the conversation elsewhere, sarcasm and brutal opinions slammed on you.

 

And now he was on your video games?

 

_A waste of time?_

 

Nuh-uh.

 

“You can play a game for an hour, a multiplayer and be fine. Go on with your business. You could also get involved in a game that last ten hours tops, be thrilled with the story and characters that lasts a few days and be fine with that, or you could play a game that actually develops talents in architecture, simulators that help with stuff like how to fly helicopters or other machines. You learn to recognize patterns, solve puzzles, read the context for clues, develop hand-eye coordination or learn better cooperation skills. There are games out there specifically for people with disabilities to help them. There are many good things to video games, most not obvious.”

 

He chuckled and shook his head. “Video games don’t-“

 

“Yes they do,” You interrupt. “Many games had soundtracks that far out rate films. Have characters better than any television show. Make you feel emotions that a hands off approach like any other media simply cannot provide. Video Games are incredible. They’re an amazing platform. Creativity of lands and culture and ideals. Things that make any society better.”

 

“Aren’t you in science? Why do you care about made up fantasy?”

 

“It’s true I am aiming to be a scientist. Do not think that I find humanities and the arts lacking in the slightest. We may need the logical people to ground us, but we also need the dreamers to set our hearts aflame. Video Games are a wondrous way to do so, and nothing will convince me otherwise.”

 

“We’re not going to get along. You’re too… fluffy, for me.”

 

“And you’ve got the biggest stick up your arse I’ve ever seen. If you think your insulting persona is somehow attractive, you’re highly mistaken.” You reply shortly. You knock your drink back. “You make me glad I’m not some wet behind the ears kid anymore when it comes to men, that’s for sure. Enjoy your lacklustre life.” You leave, not paying for your drinks and storm on home. That’s it, when you went back to London over the summer break, you were finding yourself an English homeboy and screwing him rotten and then coming back to America with a clear head on your shoulders.

 

You dialled up a friend. “Mackenzie, help. I’m annoyed by men.”

 

“ _I’m having a house party a few levels below yours tonight?_ ”

 

“Perfect. I’ll be there at nine.”

 

“ _Can’t wait. Later guuurl!_ ”

 

“Toodles.” You ended the call.

 

 

\---

 

 

You came back to your dorm apartment well before midnight realising why you didn’t go to these parties as you kick your shoes off. Stupid squealing girls trying to act ‘sexy’ – HA! - and egotistical boys that when you politely rejected took it so fucking personally. Yeah, you were beyond glad you got some free drinks in, but you weren’t sure the price to pay was these idiot young’uns. You sighed at the fact you were the same at eighteen once upon a time and went on with your life now.

 

You slumped onto your bed and breathed out.

 

“Have fun?”

 

You yelp, jumping out of your skin, realising BP was there, that you’d given him a key quite a while ago. “Beeps, kitten, what the fuck? Where you here the whole time? Are you streaming?!”

 

“Uh-huh.” He looked at the comment section. “They say hi by the way, Tweets.”

 

You grin and roll over collapsing on the floor before wobblingly getting up and falling into the chair. “Hey people!” You exclaim tiredly, grinning and leaning heavily on the chair. “I apologize pre-emptively for my drunkenness and lack of getting things. Ya know, like in understand things. Please speak in simple mono-symbolic words.”

 

“Monosy _llab_ ic, you mean?”

 

“Uh, yeah!” You point at BP as you stare at the camera. “That.” You turn to him. “This is why you’ll be a great lawyer, beepy-beeps.” You stroke his ear daintily with a happy smile and slump back into your chair. “You _get_ your clients!”

 

Burgerpants looks at you in amusement and also looks at the camera. “Drunken -----, everyone.” He pats your knee when you glower at him for his words and this settles you. “So, for our less than sober partner-”

 

“-Excuse _you_ furball-”

 

“-We’re doing a playthrough of Bully, Tweets.”

 

“Ohhh! Canis Canem Edit! That’s was my fav game of two thousand six! I’m not a fan of GTA but Rockstar doing this game made me so happy! I always wanted a sequel. Like they’re in college or something and they get Gary on their side, if reluctantly, and Petey is some kinda tech whiz and they get all gang like and such. Use some GTA programming, then maybe I’ll be into GTA more! Ah it could be so good!!”

 

BP thought he may catch you out with an older game, but you were an absolute Queen when it came to games. “I’m so behind on my gaming.”

 

“S’okay, kitsy-kat. You’re playing it now.” You pat his shoulder. “So you just got to the old man that was in ‘nam, huh? Just began this?”

 

“Yeah, you really know this game huh?”

 

You settle in the chair. “Uh-huh. Fav of mine.” For the next two hours you get over your drunken state and sober up, getting into it. You don’t realise BP is surveying you the whole time, making sure you don’t drunkenly embarrass yourself too badly. The comment section do, but thankfully for BP you don’t pay much attention to it. It was full of comments on the two of you being shipped, as always, but it seemed he’d been a bit too obvious in his attentions on you going by what they were saying. He’d make sure to edit this stuff and pray you didn’t watch it all.

 

_OMG did you see the way BP looked at our girl!?_

 

_Beeps totally digs her!_

_MARRY EACH OTHER! MATE, BOND, WHATEVER!_

That had made him blushing especially.

 

_Look at him all protective over her!_

_Remember when that skeleton was there over xmas?! He barely looked away from them!_

 

BP remembered that all too well, ugh.

 

Fuckin’ skeleton shit hitting on his bestie.

 

_So kawaii!_

 

_When r they goin to admit thy like each other?!_

 

_IKR?! ----- totally looks at him like he’s a cat god to worship!!!_

_Totally is though lmao!!_

_He’s so cute! Omg love me if ----- keeps ignoring you!!_

_I’m sure that pussy will love to know mine! Marry my vag please!!_

 

He looked away at that, not exactly sure what to do with human females proposing their vaginas to him. He’d seen plenty of fanart of the two of you and secretly adored all of them – he could only wish stuff as blasé and erotic as some of the ones he’d seen would happen between you two.

 

“We’re friends, morons.” BP laughed kindly and jumped when he felt you fall on his shoulder, asleep. “Tweets? Oh.” He blinked, not noticing the comment section go nuts when he smiled softly and brushed hair away from your face so you could breathe properly. He tucked the pesky and cute strands behind your adorable round human ear and then turned to quietly play Bully, lightly talking without being overly enthusiastic about it.

 

He didn’t want to wake you.

 

Especially when you trustingly slept on him in front of all the viewers, the few thousand there was since you’d joined him.

 

Alone, both of you got minimal to average views. Together, it was maximum views.

 

He played the game, laughing at a few comments and responding, but mostly playing the game as if he were recording for your shared channel. He’d have to talk to you about money with it. You were both sitting on a goldmine without mining it to be honest. He personally was thinking forty sixty in your favour for the first year and then fifty-fifty after. This was your channel, and that’d be fair enough, right? He thought so and would bring it up tomorrow.

 

You leaning on him in this fashion was making his arm ache, and in a swift move that would be legendary for your channel, he gently pushed you up, twisted your chairs around to face each other and had you sleep on him. This was much better, two chairs being a sort of very comfy bench and he could cuddle your body and lean his hands on your waist with the controller.

 

The comment section went ballistic but he ignored it, leaning his chin on your crown as he played and commented for the next two hours, barely looking as he enjoyed the game and your warmth and you on him. He would forget to turn off the camera and even though he edited it out when he put you to bed the next day, the few people that recorded streams would paste it all over social media. Because they’d see him flopping on your stomach and sleeping with you, grasping your thigh until the computer went into sleep mode an hour later.

 

The next day you woke up with a bit of a headache, looked around and grinned at a lightly purring Burgerpants snuggled into your belly.

 

“Cute.”

 

He woke up at your word, a clearly light sleeper. Quite like a cat in fact. “Ngh?”

 

“Morning.”

 

He snorted. “You didn’t put the good before morning, I see. Hanging?”

 

“Only a tiny bit.”

 

“How comes you felt the urge to go out drinking?”

 

“Bad date.”

 

He stiffened. “Thought I knew all about your dates?”

 

You snorted as he shifted away. “This was abrupt. It sucked. Not dating for a while, that’s for sure. Much prefer to do this with you.”

 

BP settled at that. “Good.”

 

“And there’s my good.” You reply playfully, and get up to grab clothing. “Make me coffee as I shower, would ya?”

 

“Sure, go shower. You smell.”

 

“Uh, _rude_.”

 

The next few days, unknowing to you both, the fandom that was you two would rise and go crazy with fanart and fanfictions galore. And as you guys didn’t record anything and focused on studies instead as it was now the beginning of May and you had some exams to pass, you had no clue of this as you simply posted premade videos. You’d given a message that said of what was happening with streams and the like and that you’d be back in a few weeks though you may do one off streams in those times.

 

It got you time with BP, helping him with his work. You didn’t need it as much. You both had one year left for dissertation and the like, but BP had half times more coursework than you to get through.

 

So during that time you helped research keywords and began learning about Equity and Trust and European Union Law and Media Law on top of Molecular Genetics and Neuropharmacology. It was pretty interesting to mix up. You took loads of pictures of the two of you studying or doing random things or simply taking sneaky pictures at work for social media to keep your fans satisfied without streaming.

 

And then Beeps came into your room one day and flopped face first into the bed as you actually played some Crypt of the Necrodancer via streaming as a request by a few of your first fans for their birthdays and promptly died by dragon.

 

You look at him over your shoulder. “Uh…”

 

“ _I quit my job._ ”

 

“Good. You hated that shit anyway.”

 

“I need that to live in a place on campus, thanks. The next cheapest for a monster is way out in the sticks and I don’t have time for that length of travel if I actually want to sleep or eat or be clean this upcoming year!”

 

You wave a hand. “Just live here.”

 

BP looked up from his face buried in the duvet. “Only engaged couples can, kitten.”

 

“This place allows it without.”

 

“…Lemme check your contract agreement.”

 

You snort and at the desk you were sitting at pull out your folder of important files. You raise it to the camera so they could see the crudely written ‘Important shit’ pointing a finger at it with a grin and then hand it back to BP, who looked at it, snorted, looked up at the ceiling as if to say ‘why did I find that funny?’ and gave you a droll look of exasperation. You watch it in the recording with a grin on your face and then begin replaying your game.

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

He stared at you.

 

You play your game with a knowing smile.

 

“Are you su-”

 

“Rent is paid by me. You do the chores around here because I’m lazy and we’ll figure out the food situation later.”

 

BP looked around the place. Chores would take no time considering how small the place was. “But what about priv-”

 

“You’re here for most of the day if you aren’t working or at lessons at your uni anyway. Have I bitched yet?”

 

“You’d get sick of me.”

 

“My prior sentence stands,” You snort and add on, “Give in kitty kat.”

 

BP felt hope in him rise when you grin at him, eyes twinkling.

 

You really were his best friend.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Just don’t be hacking up furballs or scratching the chair legs to smithereeeee!!” You laughed loudly when he threw a pillow at your head.

 

And he absolutely adored you.

 

 

\---

 

 

The end of your second year came pretty quickly and you celebrated with a night out with your fellow Forensics in May, but Burgerpants still had two months. So you buckled down to help him study, rearranged your flight home to be three months after that for three weeks and began doing a ton of solo play videos.

 

Time went fast and BP was able to play more games with you now you’d finish your course and he had secondary help in his coursework. Less time needed to research meant more to actually do the written part of coursework and less stress. His quality of life increased. He did miss the quietness of his campus sometimes, but then he was happier here and would simply go for a walk around the park at its less crowded times.

 

“I think we should begin to make a living off of this.” You point at the set up. “We’ve legit just hit the quarter of a million milestone. In less than a year!” You exclaim. “We gotta do more things! I’ve been getting other sponsorship emails too from content creators and such.”

 

“I was going to suggest that and uh…” He directed you to saved bookmarks. Three new accounts, ad revenue and all sorts of sponsorship deals. “Pretty much did most of it. Just waiting for the yes from you.”

 

“Oh my gosh, Beeps. Yes!” You jump him happily and hug him tight. The rest was sorted out and suddenly, living off of youtube was viable and actually done. BP did some solo let’s plays of popular games he missed out on from being Underground, you did little indie games and kickstarter type games and the pair of you did popular co-op games or went through a lets play together, swapping over. For 250k subscribers the pair of you did Chubby Bunny, Draw As Fast As You Can and Innuendo Bingo for it.

 

People asked about PAX West this September and the pair of you decided to go to _next_ years’ one and announced it a month later, a couple weeks before you went back to the UK. You explained you guys were super busy with your dissertations for your course but that you’d buy the tickets for PAX the day they were available in your 300k subscriber ‘Let’s make a BP-cake!’ video. During it he was actually eating the cake and you couldn’t help but crack, “You eatin’ yourself out then, pussycat?”

 

He did his blush thing for the first time in months and promptly smashed cake into your laughing face causing you to splutter.

 

BP watched you swipe it off and eat it with a giggle, nodding in approval. “Wiping my stuff off your face and eatin’ it, huh?”

 

You gawped at him before throwing your head back and laughing with him.

 

“Tasty! Ten outta ten would do it again!” You wink at him and waggle your brows at the camera and laugh happily because hey, life was good for you guys.

 

Crazy and insular, but good.

 


	4. The Show Must Go On!

 

 

 

 

 

** Chapter Four **

 

 

 

You grin at your best friends and hug them tight. “Have fun without me, people! I expect to hear stories of grandiose shenanigans while I cater to my family!” You sigh dramatically and snicker when Jake pokes you. “But, yup, gotta shoot.” You say as your flight was called.

 

Jake picks you up and swings you around. “Bye bye, little sis! Have fun in Europe!” He places you down softly.

 

Only for Ori to jump you, kissing your cheek and gives her own goodbyes and then goes back to Jake (her now boyfriend) and snuggles into him. She secretly took out her camera and recorded the two of you, smiling up at a grinning Jake as you stare at the orange cat happily.

 

Burgerpants rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well, you’ve got everything, I triple checked.” His instincts were crying out for him to follow you to protect you. He was half tempted to buy a ticket now.    

 

“That you did and I love you for it.” You beam at him, shifting up your carry-on luggage higher on your shoulder. He still looked morose about this. “Hey, c’mon. Three weeks! Twenty odd days until you see me again in the flesh. You can do that.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Ah, c’mere.” You hugged him tight and swayed you guys widely from side to side.

 

He snorted and grasped you back, taking you in and enjoying your scent, tail wrapping around your upper leg. “Be back soon, kitten.” He squeezed you tightly for a few moments and the shifted you back by the shoulder and purposefully kissed you on the forehead, leaving behind a trace of his magic. You’d now officially become under the protection of the cat clan. He smirked at the light purple of three paisley marks, with patterns inside akin to the Fleur de Lis, filled in with his orange coat with tiny designs in of your own SOUL colours.

 

You properly looked like his Queen Confidante.

 

“Now come home soon.”

 

“Will do!”

 

You give a wave and jog off.

 

BP watched on unhappily, a little frown on his face.

 

You stop and turn, swipe your cheek, pretend to lick it and wave at him.

 

He grins reluctantly and waves you off and both of you walk away with little affectionate grins.

 

 

\---

 

 

Later on, Ori turns to Jake and says, “I’m totally posting this. No one is gonna see this coming!” She crows happily, twiddling her thumbs over the phone. “A cat monster and a human, both super cute and super sooooo gonna be together! Maybe I should begin a shipping tumblr page?!”

 

Jake would let Ori find out how big a shipping following you guys actually had by herself.

 

 

\---

 

 

“ _Wait, Beeps and ----- are one of the biggest shipped couples on tumblr for the last few months?! THEY GAME TOGETHER?! JAKE! Why didn’t you tell me?! Oh my god I’m subscribing now!_ ”

 

 

\---

 

 

“ _Holy moly, Beepsy! Beepsy, you bastard! IT’S NOT COMING OFF!_

 

 _…STOP LAUGHING!_ ”

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

You stare up at the tall skeleton in front of you. “P-Papy! You’re in London!”

 

“YES! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS COME TO LONDON! METTATON IS HOSTING A SHOW HERE AND INVITED DOCTOR ALPHYS AND MY BESTIE, UNDYNE! MY BESTIE WANTED ME TO COME AND HERE I AM!” The tall skeleton hugged you. “I WISH TO KNOW IF YOU WANTED TO COME?”

 

“Really?!”

 

“SANS DOES NOT WISH TO COME, SO NOW WE HAVE A SPARE TICKET!”

 

“true. i’d rather sleep for once.”

 

You were set down and you see Sans. “Hey, man, how’s it going? It’s so good to see you both here!” You grin at both and hug Sans, lifting him up to cuddle him properly. He chuckled and pat you on the back and you plonked him down and he looked at your forehead. You touch it, grinning wryly. “BP decided to prank me.”

 

“that ain’t a prank kiddo.” Sans grinned in amusement, appeased by the fact you were now protected fully or he'd had ignored his little hook up to look after you and your wonderful SOUL. he honestly did like you and wanted you taken care of. “that’s a cat clan symbol.”

 

“Eh? What does that mean…?”

 

“WE MUST LEAVE TO GET THE SHOW GOING!”

 

“Sure, let me go change quick.” You go in your family home, waving them in. “Mum! Look after my buddies for a few minutes!”

 

Said blonde woman does so, smiling at them warmly as she wiped her hands on a tea towel. “Would you boys care for some cake? I just make a lemon drizzle. It’s lovely and warm!”

 

“I SHALL TRY SOME OF YOUR LOVELY WARM CAKE!”

 

You cackle loudly (knowing your mother was likely blushing) and go in, slipping on a cute skirt and blouse combo, a light cardigan and lace front boots in pastel shades of your favourite colours. You grab a small satchel, putting the necessary things in and lightly make your face up, brush your hair, and make your way down to the kitchen they were in. “Nearly done, how’s the cake?”

 

“GREAT!”

 

“s’tasty, yeah.” Sans eyed the loaf cake hungrily.

 

“Only great? Mother, you’re slacking.” You tease her.

 

Your mum chuckles as she gets a tupperware box out and put the rest of the cake in there and pushes over to the you that’s currently filling up a water bottle. “For wherever you’re going.”

 

“Thanks mumsy!” You tuck both away and give her a kiss on the cheek. “See you soon!”

 

“Have fun dearies!”

 

“YOU HAVE A NICE MOTHER!”

 

“Right? She’s always made cakes, hence why I’m never super fit and toned.” You poke your soft stomach with a grin. “Want a bit now, Sans?”

 

He brightens up in his own lazy way. “ _oh_ yeah.”

 

You laugh and hand it over, smiling happily at his enjoyment as he munches through it. "I'm glad you like it," You remark, wiping away some stray crumbs from his cheek.

 

Sans blushes in his own way. "ah, crumbs."

 

You giggle.

 

Sans feels sibling protectiveness over you, nudging you playfully as you get to Papyrus' red car.

 

Half an hour later and you were joining a group of monsters and a rectangular robot, Sans waving goodbye at you and taking his phone out. You’d secretly seen that the guy had some female texting him something saucy and smiled in understanding, saying no more. Sans had winked at you and nodded in thanks and in reply you simply linked arms with Papyrus and pulled him on, playfully shooing Sans away with the other arm, making him snicker.

 

A gorgeous redheaded and blue scaled lady had an arm around a yellow dinosaur monster that was talking parts with said robot were who you first saw, then you saw lots of techies in polo shirts from all backgrounds before them wearing headsets, holding boom-sticks or other technical equipment. The range of monsters was amazing and you wish you knew more about them, but your course and video work had taken up most of your time so you hadn't exactly gained momentous knowledge.

 

Papyrus was excited at the sight of one of them and swiftly picked you up and jogged over with you, making you laugh lightly. “BESTIE UNDYNE! I HAVE BROUGHT MY GUEST!”

 

The group turned to you two as you were place down before them.

 

“Heya!”

 

It was the little yellow dino lady monster that reacted first. “You’re ----- from that monster-human gaming channel! Can I get your autograph?! AH!! You’ve got a cat mark now! K-K-K-KAWAII! I just LOVED that episode where you two ended up arguing over the controller when it came to that one point in that crime scene game because even though he’s a lawyer and was better in the previous bit you’re doing forensic and you were totally right and the stubbornness between you both was hilarious and soooo cute and funny oh gosh Ialreadysaidasynonymwithfunnyohno-”

 

“Wifey, chill!” Undyne cackled as the dino lady went red in the cheeks and looked away nervously, holding out what looked like blueprint paper and a pen to you.

 

You laugh brightly and shrug. “Sure.” You plucked them gently from her, still getting a squeak regardless, and began to write. “You are the Doctor Alphys I heard of from Papy-Papy on the way here, yes?” She nodded swiftly and you grin at her. You quickly write, _To the kawaii doctor, the first person to ever ask for my autograph and do it in style! Keep inventing! You’re thought of very highly, I promise. Lotsa love, ----- xXx_ You circle the keep inventing bit and doodle an arrow up to the little idea sketches next to it and then pass both back. “Let’s have fun with tonights show, hm?” You wink.

 

Alphys faints.

 

You reach out to catch her, but Undyne is there already and cackling again.

 

“Ha! She must really like ya! Not the only one, ha?!” Undyne grins at you.

 

You waggle your brows but don’t otherwise reply. It’s a good enough reply as Undyne wakes her beau up and Mettaton comes over.

 

“What a wonderful cat mark! I haven’t seen such a detailed one in a long time!” He compliments, lightly holding your chin up by the side of a mechanical finger to get it in a clearer light. “A lot of concentration went into this! Markings hold a lot of sway in the cat clan. You’ve got quite the protector! Odd, I feel like I know this energy from somewhere. Must be a good thing! So tell me, darling! What exactly do you do to make my dearest Alphys faint?”

 

“I’m a youtuber. I work with Beeps, a cat clan, and we lets play video games. As of last check we had three hundred and twelve thousand subscribers.”

 

“We’ll have that by three fifty by the time the show airs!” Mettaton declared and then trilled something robotic. “How about a little game for my show? Does your partner live here as well? We could have him come?”

 

“Nah he’s in America, sleeping. We go university there.”

 

“Oh wonderful darling! Perhaps we can do a few shows with you? You here, one with him there and another with the pair of you there?”

 

_Free air time?! Fuck yeah!_

 

“I’d be up for it! I’ll text him later.”

 

“Excellent! You there! Take ----- back for primping!” He looked you over. “You’re cutely dressed, so we’ll work with that. Darling, this is a wonderful step for human and monster cohabitation and affection between species! I’ll pull up a few videos I like as you go get prepped.”

 

Going along with it, you nod and tell him your channel name. “Mind if I tweet for my followers?”

 

“Oh you go twitter ahead!” He waved you off and you quickly whip your phone out to update your status as you’re led away, Papyrus waving to you enthusiastically as Mettaton drew him into conversation.

 

Within half an hour you’re primped and plucked and perfected as much as you could be. You make a quick video, live streaming it. “So I’m suddenly in the back stage of the monsterdoms most famous celebrity, and a damn fav of humanity too! Mettaton! Who knew Papy-Papy was best friends with the waifu of the creator of the best robot in the biz? So I think I’m doing a live showing on screen? Some of our vids will be there! I don’t know when this will be broadcasted-”

 

“Two minutes Miss -----!”

 

“-Thanks, bud! But stay tuned for news on that front! And Beeps, wake up! You’re missing out! Peace out homies! Love from Londonia!” You blew a kiss and stop livestreaming. You snap a few photos more and upload them and turn the phone off quickly, being dragged by a techie.

 

They take your bag, promising you’ll have it back after and suddenly your name is called and you’re cheered on stage. Your grin is humungous as you walk onstage with hundreds of faces cheering and staring at you and Mettaton, gorgeously human and incredible looking with the best legs ever, is opening his arms to hug you. You laugh and giggle as he picks you up and kisses you on both cheeks, making the crowd cheer again. He places you down on the seat he has for you.

 

“So you’re the one who stole my favourite cat!” He teases playfully when the crowd calms down, but this sends them into giggles.

 

“Well, you know, a girl can never have enough pussycat to please for their own satisfaction.” You wink cheekily, and Mettaton loves it, eyes turning to hearts in adoration for your rather risqué comment. “But yes, now I remember it, Beeps did work for an MTT Burger Emporium for a while, didn’t he? He’s a hard worker, definitely. Doing a four year in two law degree. Insane, but impressive." You nod, face incredulous.

 

The crowd clapped, also impressed and making you grin at them happily.

 

“You’re also in university, for forensic I heard!”

 

“Indeed I be, good sir, indeed I be!”

 

“Oh you have definitely taken up some of his types of lines." He turns to them large crowd. "Partnership, everyone!" The crowd chuckles. "He always was my favourite employee. Good knack for facial expressions. A little longer and I’d have had a perfect main role for him in one of my shows as a matter of fact, but it seems he has his own with you! Tell me about it, darling.” Mettaton leaned forward, intrigued at what cute person had gained Burgerpants undying loyalty.

 

Cat Clan best friends were very cherished and quite the wanted position and they’d do anything to keep you safe and within their reach.

 

He looked again, wondering at your relationship.

 

Because from the distinct colours he could see, bright orange was Burgerpants all over, and that mixed with the dark miasmic purple that was his _magic... that_  meant-

 

“Ah okay!” The lights were blaring over you and it was boiling under them, but you ignored the heat as best you could as you sweat. “So we both have a love for games and a humungous need to destress, right? I began it about two to three years ago as a way to unwind after work- Retail.” You say to the crowd who chuckles in acknowledgement and knowing. “One wacky over worked forty eight hours and we go for burgers - _great_ burgers by the way. I really liked them, though whenever I get one Beeps groans at the sight of them. I can understand, I used to do work with food in a bakery, and the sight of the ever popular croissants still annoys me.”

 

Mettaton chuckled, liking your pacing. “Thank you, I created the recipe myself.”

 

“A mon' of many talents, I see,” You tease playfully and he blushes at your waggled brows, the crowd eating it up. “I asked if he wanted to hang out and bam, a couple hours later we’re playing it up on the PC. The comment section loved our byplay and we just started doing it every day to get away from something that wasn’t work related in some way and then became best friends. He came over all the time after that and I loved him being there. Especially when he brought me food!” You laughed, and the crowd joined you.

 

“And! We have a few videos of it too!” Mettaton announced, making the audience whoop.

 

“You do?!” You sucked in a breath and looked away, whistling out. “Whoooo boy!”

 

The crowd loves you, and Mettaton definitely wants to see more of you on his show. He plays the videos, the crowds want even more, and suddenly you’ve got a game station set up in front of you and you’re sweating from the overbearing heat and nervousness. You were used to gaming with an unseen crowd and had gotten used to speaking at one which was why you could do this, but you were supposed to be good at gaming and damn was it getting to you!

 

What if you screwed this up?!

 

But then a new video appears next to yours on the monitor in front of you and suddenly a sleepy BP is in front of your set up in university and you sigh at, supremely relieved.

 

“ _Doing our thing without me?_ ”

 

You beam at him, ecstatic. “BEEPS!”

 

He smirked lightly at you, eyes soft before turning to the camera. “ _Let’s game. You vs Me vs Mettaton. I want a chance to kick my old boss’ ass._ ”

 

The crowd goes crazy at that and Mettaton simply couldn’t resist rising to it.

 

“Prepared to be thwarted in your attempts, BP!”

 

Turns out BP’s cat reflexes could take on the robot ones on fully and you were happy to take pot shots when you could.

 

The end of the show came too soon and the games were over and with a bow Mettaton walked you off the stage with an arm around your shoulders, smirking at the cat via the camera to annoy.

 

“Metsy baby that was awesome!” You exclaim once off the stage.

 

“Darling, I have an offer for you!”

 

 

\---

 

 

You jumped BP’s gloriously furred body and couldn’t contain your excitement at him being here in the UK. “I can’t believe we have a television spot on Mettaton’s show for the series!”

 

“Right?!”

 

The cat couldn’t believe he was finally doing a show with Mettaton.

 

His dreams were coming true!

 

Mettaton had even promised to let you stay in his hotels at any time for as long as you wanted, all-inclusive, for you and four people each for the rest of your lives, paid off your student loans and paid for rent in a better apartment during the time you were at uni. It was only a year and while your cat monster did some odd shuffling thing at that, he finally nodded at Mettaton and the contract was agreed upon. You’d do work for a twenty five episode series. The pair of you would have to think of good ideas for it yourselves, but the two of you were instantly brainstorming on BP’s way over here the instant you signed the contract.

 

You’d both decided that long games were instantly out, that you’d only really have fifteen minutes in his hour show. You’d already got two music games up – DDR and Audiosurf so Mettaton could join in with his fab dancing. OlliOllie was another one. Half-Minute Hero was a good’un that you could repeatedly play. And shooting games like Quake Three or Contra could make the list too. You could do bullet hells pretty well and BP did like his fighting games so each of you could have your own slot one time.

 

Both of you had lists and went over it the next day and practised all the games.

 

“DDR could be a bit short, but maybe three long songs?” You ponder as the pair of you lounge on your bed. Your family was out working and your younger sister was with her boyfriend. Your elder sister had long since moved out and lived in New Zealand, working as a vet with her plumber husband.

 

His fur brushed you, tail idly curled around your leg and he was rubbing the tip against the back of your thigh. “Yeah. Same for Audiosurf, but they’re musical so that old tin can will like it.”

 

You shifted as the feel of him drove you to distraction. You reached for a few blueberries from the bowl of fruit before you as BP doodled on the page, laying on his side, head propped up by a hand. “Mhm.”

 

BP watched you lick your lower lip as a drop of fruit juice trailed down the plush of it.

 

Hunger rose in him at the sight.

 

“We could get a choreography of a few of Mettaton’s song and do it at the end of the season? Just Dance type of thing? Or something super lame everyone will love?”

 

BP snorted and turned his attention back to the book without looking at you as he responded. “One of each.”

 

He’d jump you otherwise.

 

You were just too attractive for him to resist right now.

 

The doorbell went.

 

“Ah hey, takeaway’s here!” You bound off and he can’t help but watch you bounce as you leave, claws unknowingly sinking back in as he kneads at the blanket.

 

Good, it got you time away from him.

 

BP needed that, exhaling deeply.

 

He wanted your taste on his tongue.

 

Badly.

 

 

\---

 

 

Season over and high jinks and crazy shenanigans done, the two of you were back off to university. From then on you guys barely had a life outside of coursework and gaming and recording, feeling like your faces were in front of a camera for half the day. You gifted things for Christmas and birthdays and you’d even made him chocolate for Valentines day, kissing him on the cheek and enjoying him doing that blush thing he did whenever you could. Something that was rare these days.

 

The mark he gave didn’t leave, you found.

 

In fact the colours intensified.

 

You rubbed at it, making him look at you as you look into a handheld mirror, slumping next to him on the sofa. “Oi, Beeps, how comes it’s not coming off? It’s pretty and all, but I didn’t expect to suddenly get a tattoo.”

 

“It’s a symbol of being my best friend in my culture. It’s pretty well known in monster culture that cat clan have a best friend forever, and uh, I’ve chosen you.”

 

You’d teared up, alarming him and making him jitter to do something to make you feel better, but you simply laughed and cuddled him for a good hour after that, the two of you curling up on the couch and fell asleep to a film. You once again found yourself wrapped up in his hold, hands grasping your breasts, fangs denting the skin of your neck and tail wedged between your thighs. You’d wiggled to get free but he’d growled lowly and kept you close to him, snuffling into your neck and purring warmly so you’d settled and fell back asleep again. The next time you awoke he seemed to be dreaming, kneading your breasts and tail rubbing as he purred contentedly. It felt too fucking good,but you couldn't help but liken him to a cat.

 

You snickered and moved from his hold.

 

That’d been amazing but your hormones and infatuation couldn’t take it however, so you’d tried to keep as separated as possible during sleep times.

 

Considering the apartment Mettaton rented for you, it was easy.

 

 

\---

 

 

You’d been working near on sleeplessly to complete your dissertation during March and April and you were happily completed early, with the tutor nodding at you and telling you to come back in mid-May. You’d grinned widely and quickly made your way home to BP who was surrounded by books and thus began your helping him for weeks on end.

 

And then…

 

University was over.

 

You’d both graduated!

 

A bunch of friends got drunk around yours and BP was at the computer in another room for a moment when he called your name in excitement, recording your reaction.

 

“Look at this.” Beeps pointed at something.

 

“What is it-”

 

_1,000,082_

 

You choke on your beer. “HOLY SHIT!” You yelp and then turn to BP.

 

And you grab him by the front of his button up shirt and you kiss him, hard.

 

Eyes closed, his magic stirred wildly against you and he felt his whole body react lustfully, wanting to press you down and mark you as his for eternity.

 

You part, beaming at him when you realised you loved this cat so damn much, and then knock back your beer, slamming the empty glass bottle on the table. “GET ME AND BP ANOTHER BEER! WE JUST HIT A MILLION SUBSCRIBERS, BABY!!" You didn't realise that BP couldn’t keep his eyes off you, even as you ran out the room to the other as you heard the cheering from the others.

 

He looks back at the screen at the number and puts his claws to his lips. His tail curled and his ears drooped slightly as he sighed happily.

 

You kissed him!

 

Nice Cream Guy came in with a hop in his step and held out to BP a cold beer he always liked.

 

BP didn’t even know he was there, lost in his thoughts with a stupid smile on his face.

 

Rupert snorted, making BP’s fur stand on end from the suddenness of it and he jerked, looking like a deer in headlights. “What were you thinking about?”

 

“Nothing!” He snapped.

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

He snags the beer and stomps off, making Rupert chuckle knowingly and then look at the screen. There was a live stream happening. From what he could tell from the comment section, you’d kissed his friend and the cat was absolutely lovestruck looking. “They kissed?! Seriously?!” The bunny hissed excitedly and the comment section exploded once more saying they did. “Yes! I was totally rooting for them!! Goodnight people, I’m going to go tease BP until he admits he likes her! That’ll probably be for months. Toodles!” He closed the laptop and rushed off to tease his adoptive brother.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

You guys were back in London for series two of Mettatons new show that was a hit considering it was kind of a conglomeration of all his shows in one, but bits of each. It became the most popular of all his shows. BP and you were ecstatic to know you two were a very favoured part of it. While you gamed for fifteen minutes, you also came up with little mini shows in which you talked off new games in the line-up, which slowly expanded to industry here-say and rumours you’d both investigated in your spare time, or even interviewing industry bigwigs for five minutes on the show and getting crowds to ask them things. Another part was reviewing gadjets for gaming, and even that had expanded into technology as a whole.

 

Mettaton covered gossip and media such as films and music, you guys got tech and games, and another group had gotten a help section with Mettaton which you all were really part of though actually, it was primarily headed by Papyrus.

 

A running gag both online in your comments section and now on the show was when the two of you would get together - or if you already were. The pair of you said nothing, merely giving mysterious smiles at each other and then shrugging at the camera playfully.

 

Until a question came up from a caller. “ _So, would you two ever kiss again?_ ”

 

The pair of you blush in your own ways.

 

Mettaton jumped on that. “You two HAVE kissed?! Darlings!” The crowd cheered and whistled.

 

“WHY AREN’T YOU TOGETHER?!”

 

“Give us the answer!”

 

You laughed, trying to get some time. “Don’t know what you’re talking about!”

 

The video of you kissing Beeps happened behind you and you gave an exasperated look, slowly grinning stupidly at the camera.

 

“Okay maybe I smacked one on him! He’s cute! It was a moment!”

 

The crowd went wild and you cackled at the reaction as Papyrus gave you a big grinning thumbs up and BP put his face in his hands.

 

“We just hit a million, what did you expect?!” BP cries. “If it weren’t her commencing it, it sure would’ve been me!”

 

Your eyes widened, the flush in your cheeks returning as your infatuation finally turned into love and you gave a soft but exhausted grin his way, even if he didn’t see it. However, Mettaton, the perfect angle to see you that the camera didn’t have, did.

 

“But it’s a nothing thing! A million people subscribing to you is an amazing thing!”

 

When you connected eyes with the android, you gave a weak look his way, hiding that your eyes were a bit hopeless as you touched the _best friend mark_ on your forehead.

 

The robots heart broke.

 

You carried on anyway. “Super true! I can’t even believe we got to this point! Me and my bestie, getting this far makes us so bloody happy! The answer is yes by the way. I’d totally kiss him again.” You wink and playfully waggled your brows at an eye rolling BP who grinned reluctantly and shoved you gently with his tail. You snicker, playing it up. “The pain! Oh!”

 

“Ah hush up you!”

 

“ _So can you kiss? For us? We’d love a gif for tumblr!_ ”

 

You swallow nervously, snickering, keeping the grin on your face because it was a _nothing thing_ to him. “If’n you wants us to, we could. C’mere, kittykat.” You waggled your finger so he’d draw near.

 

BP could never say no to you.

 

It was a weakness, so he did.

 

He moved right on up to you, magnificent you that was always in his thoughts.

 

Then you scratched him enthusiastically behind the ears and under the chin and just everywhere and he fell on you, purring away super loudly and making the crowd laugh; not that he gave a damn. He adored you. You could do this whenever!

 

…He hoped you would.

 

Several more calls came in with other question, but something had shifted between the two of you.

 

BP’s eyes were magnetized to you.

 

Yours were faced only to the speaker at the time.

 

“And that is the end of the show! Any comments can be sent to the website and fanart can be sent to…” Mettaton finished up the segment and the group of you waved goodbye to everyone. Recording done and dusted, Mettaton whispered, “How about you and me get a drink darling?”

 

“Why not?”

 

 

\---

 

 

You enjoyed drinks with Mettaton in his bar as the robot star helped you through your dilemma.

 

“Cat best friends and Mates don’t mix,” Mettaton sighed unhappily, wanting you two to have your gorgeous romance. He flicked his hair to the side beatifically as he held his cocktail. “The best friends are their partners in crime, the ones they always follow after. The mates are the ones they consider strong to create their kittens with and share duties with to care for them – much more of a business dealing in other words. It’s just their culture.”

 

“I didn’t know that. So… no getting with him?”

 

“I’m sure it can happen darling!”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Mettaton’s readings showed your heart was sinking into a darker colour that was nowhere near as gorgeous as its usual shimmer was.

 

“Stay determined! Who cares what someone traditions are when it could potentially change?”

 

“Bit rude to ignore their beloved tradition.”

 

“Who says its beloved to him more than-” He cut himself off, feeling like BP should tell you this, frowning. Still, you had looked at him in curiosity and he was a sucker for romance. “-Well, _you_ , darling? Try hitting on him, or hint that you want more. You tell me what he does.”

 

You put your chin in hand and then smile. “Yanno, maybe I will? I’m a damn catch.”

 

“That’s it my gorgeous fellow hostess! And think, if the forensic stuff doesn’t work out, a life in entertainment awaits! I shall hold a space for you, my dear kitty lover!”

 

You giggle and then look at him. “Bah, I wish I was crushing on you instead.”

 

Mettaton blushed but sank into a dramatic position, flipping hair that fell back into a perfect position. “Everyone has their flaws!”

 

You laugh cheerfully at that and raised your cocktail. “To Mettaton!”

 

The robot gleefully joined you. “To me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and the cat are just too cute.


	5. Pax Has Far Too Many People Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this I hadn't written anymore? Will have to wait a little while, Bittie Bites has my attention for now.
> 
> Warning this will likely end up in full on smut either next chapter or the one after and there is some stuff here as well ;D

 

 

 

** Chapter Five **

 

 

The second season of Mettaton’s show was over, and you were jetting from London to Seattle, months after hitting the one point five million mark.

 

PAX was incredible, and the amount of people who actually knew you both was astounding. It had been four months with the pair of you having a graduation ceremony not a week ago with your families on two different days and then the whole group of you went to Seattle. Both of your parents weren’t really interested in the four day event and instead went off to do their own thing, but you guys were there for the whole four days. Your sister joined you on some of the events but she was meeting online friends and would catch up later.

 

Rupert was actually adopted by the cat clan and considered BP’s brother, so he was there with you two. He’d turned into the camera guy as lots of fans came up to the pair of you for a photo and did it happily, knowing this trip was about you two being recognised for your online mischievousness.

 

Plus ou guys were buying him anything he wanted anyway so he was completely fine with it.

 

Then you had talks with fellow youtubers and you energetically informed them you’d love to do a three way gaming session with them, winking teasingly and making BP sigh and look up at the ceiling clearly thinking ‘why?’. You’d even got your favourite green gamer man from the British Isles wanting to do loads of online multiplayers with you two. You got a picture with him, cheekily wearing his hat and blowing a kiss into the camera while he faked an angry look your way.

 

“So hey, we all wanna know, are yeh guys together?”

 

You grin at the popular youtuber and shrug. “Who knows? I sure don’t! Maybe I should go on a play date with you and make him jelly?” You waggle your brows, holding onto his arm with a cheesy grin.

 

He laughed and stepped back from you. “Ohhh no ye don’t. I know all about your man’eatin’ ways!”

 

“Haven’t the foggiest what you may be speaking of, my dear green man!” You look him up and down and bite your tongue at him playfully.

 

“You are trouble! Away wi’ yeh! I gots a show to do!”

 

“Best of luck, shamrock man!”

 

“Now that’s just raaacist!”

 

“Don’t deny it, me! Have fun!” He laughs and you kiss him on both cheeks, give a cheeky curtsey, to which he copied your mannerisms and bowed, and you made your way over to your cat, who was currently talking to the wife of another popular youtuber. “Ah, Beeps always did like your kitty aesthetic. No clue why.” You tease, touching both sides of his waist and peering out the right side of him.

 

BP nudged you, arm easily slipping over your shoulder and he flicked your nose with a careful claw, bringing you to his side. “Can it you.”

 

“That’s more Metta’s thing, methinks. Hey, I’mma head to the food court as you talk. Want a burger?” You mock as you part ways, making the fellow gamer and also a lovely fashionista giggle.

 

“You can shove that stupid burger-”

 

“-In my pussy?” You look him up and down and tongue your canine. “Maybe I will?” You waggle your brows and he smirks knowingly, much different than his usual blushing actions.

 

“A burger it is then.” He murmured, golden eyes flashing as his tongue flicked out over his own suddenly bared fangs from his little smirk.

 

You pause, flushed and heated and horny, before winking and going off.

 

Pit stop to the bathroom required.

 

You need to wack off before going to the food court, that’s for sure.

 

You were glad it was super noisy in the bathroom. Honestly you didn’t need anything more than half a minute to get off, so incredibly lusty at the thought of him. You clean up, wash your hands and head to get some food. You were hungry, but suddenly a different, more insatiable hunger was on your mind. You slump next to Rupert (as he’d gone off to eat as you guys just chatted with people and networked) who pat you on your arm companionably, and that made you groan and flop your head onto your crossed arms.

 

Rupert leaned close.

 

“Finally chasing you, is he?”

 

You whimper.

 

“Knew he’d be good when he finally went for you. An absolute charmer.”

 

“Rupes, baby, I’m not gay in the slightest but I’ve wanted to have a taste of that pussy since day one.”

 

The rabbit laughs riotously.

 

You grin at him humorously, idly touching the mark on your forehead that you’d grown used to. You tug at him and whisper in his ear. “I love him. How do… How do monsters propose? Like marriage?”

 

Rupert looked at you warmly. “When you get some free time without anyone around, call me. I’ll tell you all you need to know.”

 

“Thanks, Rup’.”

 

“Call me bro. I always wanted a little sister.”

 

“Heee.” You grin cheesily, making him giggle.

 

Burgerpants slumps down next to you, running a hand through an orange head fur as an arm rests along the back of your chair. His leg crosses over the other, nudging your leg familiarly and staying against yours. “This place is insane and I love it.”

 

You look at him and move your hands so he knows to get close to you so you can mumble in his ear, “What do you think would happen if we got together?”

 

“Are you saying-?!” His eyes trail along your face and your warm, affectionate smile and gulped shakily when you nodded. “W-Well… it would… ruin the mystique. Of our channel. Wouldn’t it?”

 

You nod.

 

“Maybe we could just… not say anything?” He asked lowly, eyes not moving from yours as he got closer. “Strictly for business. We can make enough to get a place of our own as we work our jobs for…” He frowned, “being a lawyer and scientist…” His ears drooped. “In two different countries,” He slumped, “because you have a student visa. And can’t stay.” He sighed heavily.

 

You look down and nod with a sigh and then look up again. “Yeah. One that expires by Christmas.”

 

“We have a lot of choices to make.”

 

You gesture him to you again and you cup your palms over his ear and your mouth, “Will it be as _we?_ ”

 

Golden cat eyes formed little hearts in them and you felt your forehead burning. “Yes. Yes, it will.”

 

You smile softly at him, glad.

 

Rupert sighs happily at the pair of you, looking more love-struck than either of you did when you looked at him and his sparkling eyes.

 

You turn to BP with a wide grin and he looks at you with just as much amusement, and the pair of you burst out laughing.

 

 

\---

 

 

Pax was bustling and fun and full of recording everything you could, and the pair of you hung out with so many people your minds could barely keep up with it.

 

Too many people!

 

Honestly, now you’d both admitted you wanted each other (in a kinda roundabouts but understood way) you wanted people _out of your business_.

 

Was it so hard for you guys to have an hour to yourselves?!

 

Yup.

 

Because you had signings with gamers, live events to be part of and sponsorship deals to go through. Then after the day was done it was ‘ _Let’s go to this afterparty!_ ’ or ‘ _This bar is amazing, we need to hit it!_ ’ or ‘ _Your mother and I want to have dinner with you all, -----! Make sure you’re free some time at around…’_. Heck, you both had your own separate rooms with each of your family so you couldn’t even use the excuse of drunkenness because they’d know something suspect was going on. Bah.

 

Whenever such a thing happened, you could feel the rumble of annoyance through his chest as he slumped on you. He would breathe you in, clutch you tighter, examine people around him with more caution than before and back off so it wouldn’t seem any different to normal. You actually didn’t want anyone to know. Your lives were already so watched and recorded that this one thing you wanted to yourself. Plus it helped your channel to tease them with the ‘but are they?’ thing and get viewers slathering for more.

 

So when the pair of you had a free moment, you went off to another part of the MTT Seattle Hotel via a back corridor, Mettaton giving the go ahead to use his own ‘not once used’ personal quarters. MTT Hotels were everywhere after all and sometimes Mettaton wanted to use other Hotel lines to experience them and pit them against his own. Currently he was at a Four Seasons, so you two simply went to his room, BP kicking the door behind you as you toed off your Vans, went to the bedroom, flung your jacket to the chair and slumped onto the bed, face first.

 

You groaned for the moment of peace, cool sheets so pleasant against your heated flesh and making you close your eyes with a tiny sigh. “Feels nice, Beeps.”

 

And then BP crawled on the bed and slumped on you.

 

You wondered at how light monsters were for one second, but how strong they actually are the next as the cat shifts up and turns you over with one-armed ease. He even holds you up against him, several inches above the bed, your hair trailing over the luxurious bed. Your head flops back to judge the distance. “Wow. You’re strong, Beeps.”

 

“Heh. S’nothin’.” He nuzzles into the side of your throat and then licked up a trail, biting at the lobe of your ear playfully. He enjoyed the hum you did, your hands exploring all over him and he shuddered when you stroked his body, purrs turning louder. “I’ve wanted you like this for too long. Battling against my culture sucks, but that you said you wanted me back? New era, new ways, new _Queen_.” His mouth extended and lightly scratched your neck with his fangs and you shivered, making him clench his tail around your thigh, the tip of it rubbing back and forth.

 

“A-Ah…” Your hips shift without thought and your eyes flutter down, half lidded. “You feel _good_ , Beeps.”

 

He chuckled and then sat cross legged, pulling you on him and tugging your legs around his hips. His hands held your waist and he gave you an amused smirk. “BP isn’t my actual name, you know.”

 

You stare and then slowly blink.

 

He copies, quietly waiting.

 

“…What?”

 

“It’s Sylvester.”

 

You cock your head, unsure. “What?”

 

“Sylvester.” He nods, more entertained as seconds go by.

 

“Your name, is Sylvester?”

 

“Yup.”

 

You narrow your eyes at him.

 

He smirks wider.

 

“Why didn’t you _tell me?!_ All this _blasted time_ that I’ve been calling you Beeps, you’re-!”

 

“It’s cute.”

 

“…” You look away in disbelief and he laughs, pulling you down and kissing you fully. Your eyes are wide at the sudden action, hands hovering in surprise, and the feeling is odd because his lips are peculiarly thin and his whiskers tickle in ways you’re not used to, but then you groan and sink into him, slinking arms around his shoulders and pushing him down to the splendorous bed. Your hand instead cups the top of his head, rubbing your fingers at the base of his ears absently and you hum at his hand encircles your waist and the other comes up to grasp at your nape and gently keep you there. He’s unexpectedly gentle, never holding you down while at the same time it was enough strength to show he didn’t want you to leave his arms.

 

You wanted more, and your body reacted by twitching your hips into his when he nibbled on your lips. His hands abruptly gripped you to keep you still and you could feel the hardness of his erection against your groin. A little sound escapes your lips at being held like this and you feel him pull back to look at you. You smile in confusion at the incredulousness in his eyes. “What’s up?” You give him a tiny kiss on the lips, smiling wider at him flustered state.

 

“I-I-”

 

“Hm?” You cock your head. “What is it, Ves?”

 

BP thought you were the cutest human ever. “Just really like you. A lot, and, um, I’ve not had anything serious and I...” He looks away as his fingers entangle in your hair, soft pads feeling the silky strands. Damnit he loves this feeling of it actually, wants to groom you and give you pretty, pretty things to go with that pretty, pretty smile of yours. “Want it to be serious.”

 

“Good, because I want you to be my tomcat.” You state, because it was the females that came forward with offers of mating, Rupert told you. You smile widely as his paws came up to hover by his head, flopped downwards, claws sunk back into hand and baring his stomach to you automatically. His eyes widened and he daren’t blink. “You’ve been feeding me, we’ve had housing together, and you’ve been affectionate. Can we have that forever?” You lean forward and rub noses so he could smell the truthfulness. You didn’t know what that meant, if B- _Sylvester_ actually did smell your breath or something amusing like that, but you performed that action regardless.

 

Beeps knew you couldn’t perform the magical breathe of acid all the cats had as his magic swirled in his SOUL in preparation for joining you as mates. The symbolism was that the female would hold back her acid-magic as the tomcat bared himself to her power, trusting not to be harmed. His eyes locked onto your chest, suddenly being able to see your SOUL and it’s bright hopeful pulsing, warm and so very you, that he instantly did as instincts bid and licked your lips with his somewhat rough tongue but shuddered at the re-tasting of the lingering flavour of lychee on your lips from the bubble tea you had before you two came here, unable to help rub his hips upwards for friction. He smirked at the little sound escaping from your throat at his cock against your heat. “You skipped several steps there, Tweets.”

 

“Like we haven’t been dancing around each other for a while.”

 

“Took two whole years to get here, huh?”

 

“Yeah, I, uh, kinda liked you since day one,” You admit sheepishly, making his eyes widen. Then you grin cheekily and wink, “I was flirting with you since the second I met you, Beepsy - you got me hot for pussy, my dear tomcat!”

 

He scoffs as you laugh and kisses you, making you hum in appreciation and soften into him. He pulls back slowly, ears flopping as he sighed happily, running claws over your thin t-shirt and really wanting to shred it off. “I want to be your tomcat, but we can’t change anything because of the channel.”

 

“No screwing?”

 

He blushes in his cat way. “We started a forming of the bond and sex completes it. It will be apparent because I’ll get a return tattoo on my forehead and yours will fill out in some way.” He touches your cat clan mark gently. He’s always liked it. Three light purple paisley marks of his magic with many littles shapes of a fleur de lis in your SOUL colours, the spaces filled in with his copper fur colour. He wondered what would be added to show you were his mate. He knew he’d have the same look as yours, inverted colours perhaps.

 

“Are you saying no sex?!” He nodded, smiling knowingly and you groaned and rolled off, facing away from him and repeatedly smacking the covers. “Goddamniiiiit! We should have had sex fiiiirst!” You laugh-groan as he snickers. “Why did I do that then? Why not after when we’d hug because we’re exhausted?”

 

Sylvester added playfully, “Damn you and your mouth, Tweets.”

 

You let out a reluctant giggle at that and he turns on his side, pulling you close and keeping you warm. “What can I say? The barrier that keeps thoughts in my head and not tumbling out my mouth seems to be broken.” You sigh and he chuckles lowly, making you shudder involuntarily as lust spiked down to the apex of your thighs.

 

“I smell that when I’m this close. So tasty to smell.” He nuzzled into your hair.

 

“Don’t I know.” You thought back to his wandering hands.

 

“The first few times of me doing _this,_ ” His hand were suddenly around you and grasping your breasts, claws digging into your nipples and a thigh thrust between yours to make space for his tail fitting right up against your lips. You gasp, lust instantly revving up as he began purring and kneading your body. “Was entirely an accident. Then I woke up one time as you were trying to leave. You’d shifted enough and then stopped, burying your head in the pillow you were using and whimpered. It was the most delicious sound you’d ever made and I wanted more of it. So much more little sounds from that biteable throat of yours. Then you pushed back into onto me slightly.”

 

You remembered it vividly.

 

It’d been why you’d had that shower one time and told yourself to go on a date because BP’s actions didn’t mean what you hoped they had been.

 

His tail suddenly tightened on you, purring heightening in intensity.

 

“S-Syl…” You groan, his sharp claws very gently tweaking your erect nipples as tiny spikes of pleasure joined in with the rush of lust coiling in your vagina from his vibrating attentions on your clit. He slowly began to rub his tail back and forth, nuzzling through your hair to start licking the nape of your neck. “Are you trying to make me cum?!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But-” You squeaked when he bit at the back of your neck.

 

“Sex, not making you cum,” He rumbled, smirking when you writhed against him, his cock throbbing for attention. “My magic will take over if I’m in you and fucking you and join us together after you’ve invoked those words. I can feel the magic in my chest want to join us together. But this? I can do this to you _alllll_ day. I’ll settle for the next hour of making you come,” He whispered, sleek tail sliding under your skirt from the front button and bypassing both tights and knickers to fully feel the heat of your core. He hummed heavily in want, kneading your breasts with stronger motions as his hips slowly began an age old rhythm against your arse, unable to help it.

 

You felt each flick draw you closer, but so incrementally you wanted to cry. This whole scenario was so fucking hot to you. You turn your head to him, reaching for the side of his head and he nuzzles his face into the palm until he sees your wanton look, the need in your eye, and his lips crash to yours with a desperate keening cat sound and his tail speeds up.

 

He couldn’t help but go fast, needing for you to- He feels you cry into his mouth in a way he’d never heard before, cumming hard, body quivering powerfully against his, thigh clenching hard and nearly crushing his tail as it continues to rub hard to keep your climax going. Those sounds were beautiful, took over his mind in his need to keep having you make them. His instincts wanted to push you on your hands and knees, teeth aching to bite the back of your neck and hold you down as he plunges into you and helps you do those wonderful sounds of pleasure. Of being mated by him. He knew how slick and wet you were; his tail was sopping wet from your coming. He could smell how ready you were to be taken, how easy you’d submit to his desires. His magic sparked in him, wishing to formalise the bond you’d started.

 

That you could do this to him, shake his very thoughts from his head into the simple need of having you for hours until you whispered for no more, so tired from cumming so much?

 

It was incredible.

 

“Syl,” You gasp, blinking strongly as you could feel your heart thud throughout your body. “That was amazing.” It really was. His magic all over him had hints of his wants and that spiralled up your body and into your head and gods _you loved him._

 

“Heheh…” He chuckled, sounding just like you, if a little strained. “My magic is still buzzing.”

 

You laugh breathlessly, forehead damp with sweat. “I-I can feel it, yeah. You feel superb.”

 

He purred into your neck, finally able to force his magic down for now.

 

You could still feel his hardness however. “What about you?”

 

“Hm?” BP can only half think at that moment and gets the picture when you grind on him. “It’s fine. I’ll relieve myself later, just in case it bonds us, my magic seeping into your thighs or chest or wherever.”

 

“I can’t even go down on you?” You ask unhappily.

 

He groans loudly, head flopping to the bed by yours. “Please don’t or I’ll be cumming all over you and I do not want to risk it.”

 

“Surely I can help you?” You ask, saddened and really wanting to help him get off as you turn to him, placing a hand on his chest.

 

He gave you a wry grin, stroking your cheek and smirking lightly when you leant into it. “You’re sweet. But I’m doing this for us and I don’t want it to change yet. We have business to do. Monsters will know instantly, it’ll get out, and the whole thing our channel has been built on of whether we’re together or not will be gone.”

 

You sigh out heavily, disliking it greatly, and close your eyes. “It’ll survive.”

 

BP wanted to agree, looking at your slowly heaving chest and how very easily he could make you thrash about in orgasm once more. “A year. Give us a year.”

 

“Ohhh my god!” You whine and cuddle into his, shaking your head no against his chest adamantly and making him snicker. “A whole other year without sex?!”

 

He bursts out laughing. “You’ll cum by me anyway! I’m the one that’s gotta use his hand!”

 

“Bah! You’re the one doing that to us!”

 

Beeps sighs, running a hand through your hair, “I know. It’s for our future though.” And to be honest, a year wasn’t much for a monster.

 

“You know I’m impatient.”

 

“Trust me, I do.”

 

You grin at him. “What’re we at, channel wise?”

 

He takes his phone out and looks. He puts it back as he says, “One point six. Must have been those videos we did with the most popular gaming guys.”

 

“Okay, okay, fine. A year.” You then pounce him, grinning down at his eyes widening at your resurgence of energy. Then you grind against his semi-hard cock repeatedly, holding his hands that jerked to your hips “Then I’m doing all I can to seduce you.” You promise, biting your lower lip at him, eyes lidding as your hips thrust. He sucked in a breath, low growls echoing from his throat but then you stood above his, feet by hips. You put hands to hips and bend down to him, hair making a curtain around your faces. “Or maybe I’ll just start now?” You wink, shift up, blow him a kiss, and go to the bathroom.

 

BP watches you go, still staring at the door, even as it clicks and locks and then looks down at his tented jeans.

 

There was a small patch of wetness from you.

 

Fuck.

 

Then little gasps and soft moans come from the bathroom.

 

He flops his head back, hands covering his eyes as he lowly groans at those delicious sounds that _he_ should be making you do.

 

Preferably with his dick.

 

Or tongue.

 

 _The thought of your taste-_ He raised his wet tail licking at it at the same time you moaned a little louder.

 

Double fuck.

 

‘ _Why did I not just HAVE SEX WITH HER?!_ ’ He inwardly cried, knowing this was going to be a hellish year.

 

His instincts thought of this lack of instant commitment despite the magic present in him as something he’d done wrong because the mate to be had been willing and there but not made his and they pushed at him to do better, _be_ better.

 

Great.

 

Not only would he have to fight your sexual seductions, he’d have to push aside his own instinctual magic.

 

Triple fuck.

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

You want to hold his hand.

 

You grin at the last signing hours of PAX, having winked a thousand times with both eyes and grinned a hundred times more than that. Wow. Just wow. You were a genuinely happy person, but even this was taxing. Eventually you were faking your energy, vigour for flirting and smiles even though everyone was fun and kind –a few a bit handsy which neither of you gamers appreciated, each a bit edgier when the certain gender hung off each of you – but still nice people that appreciated you guys and your work. Mostly you guys did photos together with the person, but every once in a while one of you would be requested for a one on one and the other would happily deal with the next fan and talk to them.

 

It’d only been four hours since the hotel room, but you really want to hold his hand.

 

Seeing that one couple had set that want off.

 

They were so happy and clearly in love.

 

Whereas you and Beeps had to now hide it for business.

 

All you wanted to do was hold his hand.

 

It wasn’t a lot to ask.

 

You cursed yourself for not instituting that earlier – or at all rather.

 

You quickly write a text to him as Beeps talks to another person. _I need to hug you or something! You always begin it in front of the fans! Please? Respond in five mins or something_! You don’t send it for another ten, hiding it under the table when you do send it. Green man is next to you, noting you send a text but not what and you waggle your brows at him. ‘ _Beeps, please, I need the reassu-_ ’

 

He causally leans on you and while it’s not hand holding, you feel a hundred times better at his arm around your shoulders.

 

You guys were for sure, your mind wasn’t playing tricks on you and he did want you for good.

 

He did say yes when you monster proposed to him in cat clan ways.

 

He put his mouth to your ear. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

 

That put the skip in your step, the zing in your grin, the twinkle in your eye. You can’t help but reply, “Is that all?” And shift away easily, smiling when he gave you a look.

 

And that’s all you needed to go on.

 

Sylvester watched you for a few seconds longer, remembering the sounds you’d made.

 

And moreso, the happier silent sigh of relief you’d just given.

 

Yeah, he’d appreciated that.

 

He’d felt the same.

 

 

\---

 

 

BP had found part time work at a damn good firm rather easily, his internet popularity good as a reputation boost for the firm as well as having the highest marks in university. It was good work, not as satisfying as the entertainment life, but he was happy with it. He was working on some divorce case right now which had his mind thinking about you quite the bit. To his joy, you’d stayed in the states to do a Masters. One in Forensics Science of both Human and of Monsters. He’d blinked at that, knowing monsters didn’t really have… molecules to analyse considering any part of them like his fur, when cut off, dusted. He was confused and asked about it, but you smiled and said Alphys wanted to work with you.

 

Pretty much as her assistant. But hey, a foot in the door and all that. You need it.

 

The down side was that it was in California, hours away.

 

His instant thought was that his work place didn’t have any subsection near you he could transfer to.

 

So here you were, giving him a half smile half grimace as you told him your plans. “I know it’s short notice and maybe this is cruel of me, but I know we both want our channel to work so I thought, if we could do this apart, I wouldn’t… keep trying to seduce you. It’s unfair to both of us. You with your instinctual magic and me, well… I’d feel shit at the ‘no’ even if I mentally understand why. And uhm, Mettaton wants me too if I go there, so that means more work and free airtime for our channel so….” You rub the back of your neck. You’re no good with this shit. “So, yeah.”

 

BP put his glass down and slumped back into the chair.

 

Everything in him cried to keep you near, change your mind.

 

“No, you’re right. We have jobs, we can do online gaming, I can do my best to visit you on days off. Maybe sometimes we can meet halfway or you come up here.”

 

The words sounded hollow to both of you.

 

Beeps winced. “I’ll miss you. _Too_ much.”

 

You said nothing.

 

When he looked up, you were before him and leaning to him, kissing him deeply. He sighed into it, holding your face tenderly and not letting you move when you pulled back. “You’ll…” he murmured, ears drooping. “You’ll wait for me, won’t you? You will wait for me? Right?”

 

You heard the desperation of him needing to know you weren’t pulling away from your relationship.

 

“Beeps, you’re my number one priority in this world and I am _desperately in love with you._ ”

 

His eyes widen.

 

“I love you. I think I’ve known I’d love you since I saw you twiddling that tray in my student flat kitchen and leaning against the doorframe.” It makes him chuckle, incredulous at this. “I’ve had this dopey crush on you since forever, Syl, wishing that all your touches meant you liked me too. So when I say I’ll wait for you, you best believe I’ll be waiting for only you to drill me, baby!” You cackle as his face dropped at your words and a growl left his lips. He jumped you, snaring you over his shoulder as you laughed and slapped his tight arse happily. “I will certainly be waiting for this bad boy to come my way! Ha! _Come my way!_ ”

 

BP wondered why he fell for this idiot, too.

 

He couldn’t get rid of the grin on his lips as he heard you laugh.


	6. Yearning Sucks Balls

 

 

** Chapter Six **

 

 

 

 

 

Binge watching anime series that lasted longer than the twenty four episodes wasn’t your thing, so you excused yourself from the crazy duo that was Alphys and Undyne, mind seriously needing a rest from all the science now in your head. You wanted to game badly, and wished BP was there to bitch at about your day and get cuddles from. He was such a good bitch partner, never taking your words at heart if it hit too close to home because he did the exact same thing. Fuck did you miss your cat, body aching for his touch but he was hours away. Hours away and you just wanted his hug.

 

You sigh as you hit your room, hosted by Mettaton.

 

The nutter had paid for this as well.

 

Well, more like he’d invested into an apartment complex that monsters could feel safe in, but he’d given you the penthouse key and said you owned it and you weren’t about to deny a free place from a rich robot like Mettaton. Glorious bastard. Still the thought of even him once being Syl’s boss made you miss your kitty even more and you groaned loudly, slumping onto your bed with a sigh and stare at the ceiling. You’d texted him, but you knew he wouldn’t text back until his break. He was a good kitty like that. Though you wished for him to text you, just to hear from him, even if it was bullshit.

 

You sigh out and turn over, wanting to just sleep away the hours until you got to see him, but that would be a few weeks yet. Both of you had shit to do to be honest. You’d simply have to wait it out.

 

Wait.

 

Ugh.

 

It’d been a month and a half since you’d seen him and been with him the whole day. Skype and other such modes of communication didn’t help much. You saw him doing stuff all the time when it came to social media as you both had separate accounts as well as dual ones. The fans were crying for you guys to meet up again asap, and that just made it worse at times, while others it made you smile, glad they approved of your on-screen best friends relationship with him.

 

You held up your phone, looking at the timetable Beeps sent you as well as your own, side by side and frowned.

 

There really wasn’t any extra time available you could both do.

 

Oh. Great.

 

With a sigh you got up and went about life.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

You were ecstatic! BP said he was coming over sometime this week! You didn’t know when, and it was already Wednesday (which made you droop a bit at the thought that it could be until Sunday he came, late at that) but well, you wanted to make a cake.

 

A cheesecake.

 

It was lemon, as was his favourite type.

 

You were dancing in the kitchen as you baked the cake whilst also doing a quick stir fry to feed your hungry belly. Hopefully he’d eat it and judge you passable to his high standards. A good two hours later after eating, the cake was finished. It was better than usual you thought, smiling widely at the finished product, putting more lemon zest on top to complete the look and admiring it when fully complete.

 

The cake done by two pm and you were waiting for him, hoping for today.

 

He didn’t arrive.

 

Nor the next day.

 

Or the next.

 

Or the day after that.

 

Not the Sunday either.

 

He apologized, saying _that perhaps Christmas would be better?_

 

Your heart dulled. You wanted to dump the cheesecake with a single slice cut from it because you couldn’t stop yourself from trying some.

 

You stare at it, sitting at the island in your empty kitchen and then sigh, chin slumping into your hands.

 

Yeah.

 

Maybe Christmas.

 

You stare at it, little tears welling up in your eyes before you blink them away.

 

You get your phone out, dialling up your bestie, “Jake, you still around?” Him and Ori had come down; Jake for his job and Ori to do a masters in the same university as you.

 

“ _Yeah, we’re just chilling._ ”

 

“I made a big cheesecake and need some company, bro?”

 

“ _Be right there, sis._ ”

 

 

\---

 

 

You play some games fully, solo, and laughing with streamers.

 

You’d only done games pre-made for a while and the viewers on your stream sites, they’d missed you. You laughed with them, making jokes and brushing off concerns about BP, who hadn’t done anything for the channel in a while. You were starting to worry about him, your texts and skype barely answered. You get a quick message from your sister and decided yeah, you could go to New Zealand over Christmas for a week and a half or two. You book the tickets as you talk to her quickly.

 

You didn’t notice Beeps going online and going onto the stream as you announced, “So, sis just asked me to go NZ this Xmas! But I have to stay in a hotel haha! She offers her sofa but my sister has shit taste in sofas, which is why she offered to find a good hotel for me. So! Any people from NZ here? You may just see me if there’s any gaming or comic type con events! Link me up, babes!”

 

You grin at the stream as you see a riot of repliers saying you could stay at theirs.

 

“Oh no no, haha! I must stay at a hotel!”

 

Ten minutes later and-

 

**_Beeps: You’re going to NZ?!_ **

 

You raise a brow and reply quickly, **_As of fifteen minutes ago, yes. Join me?_**

 

He had the three dots writing for a bit so you ignored it for a few minutes, playing your game. Then you get lost in it, and only when you died did you remember to respond.

 

**_I can’t. Boss wants me available if I’m not hours away in Cali._ **

 

You breathe in, unhappy at that. Then you exhale, a frown on your face. You were not happy about not seeing him for so long, but anytime you’d brought up going to see him he was busy working.

 

Always working.

 

 ** _Beeps, when the hell am I going to see you again? It’s been-_** You look at the calendar and grimace. He’s begun working heavily a couple weeks before you went to Nevada. So you’d not seen him for about three months. - ** _Thirteen weeks._**

 

**_I know, I know, just… I really wanted to see you this Christmas._ **

 

Hell, maybe you shoulda asked him first but he’d already bailed out on the time you were supposed to meet and you were frankly annoyed. You weren’t the type made for long distance. It hurt you too much to be away from the one you adored. How people could do it you didn’t know. All the texts from him these days just reminded you how far away from him you were and suddenly it was much easier to pretend you didn’t have anyone just to save yourself from the pain. That sounded bad. Really bad. You knew that. But you had to cope somehow. Heartache was starting to make you depressed.

 

**_We hadn’t made plans. And even if we did, it doesn’t seem to actually happen. So I made plans for me._ **

 

You were lashing out. Stupid you knew that. Should know not to make it worse. You needed him and he wasn’t there. Part of you blamed him for that, knowing you always asked when he was free, week after week. Every five days even, and it was starting to drain you. Fuck you were weak. Couldn’t even last three months without the guy you loved.

 

Pathetic.

 

Then you tried to ask again. **_Will you please come? I’ll be staying in a hotel? :)_**

 

There was a pause so you went back to gaming, laughing with your streamers. Some time went by and you said goodbye to them, about to begin recording a few hours of early access Civ Six.

 

**_I don’t think I can._ **

 

Your chest clenched as he went on to explain his work load.

 

You felt like you were being a bitch for not seeing him when he was free – but then why should it be you ditching family for his work?

 

Fuck that.

 

Suddenly you didn’t even want to see him.

 

**_Well, I’ll be in NZ if you want to see me. G’night Beeps._ **

 

You cut off the chat with him and didn’t bother with relying that night even though alerts off the computer and phone told you he was messaging back.

 

 

\---

 

 

On the other end, Beeps was sweating.

 

Were you okay?

 

Were you going to be okay going to Christchurch without him?

 

Shit, should he actually _go?_

 

His boss came over to him and clapped him on the shoulder proudly. “You’re doing so well BP! That promotion will be yours in no time at all!” He leaned close. “Between you and me, Christopher is doing absolutely rubbish, so a couple more months and his job is yours.”

 

Christopher was assistant to the manager of this place and had the third highest pay.

 

He could easily pay for his home with you then, especially a decent one in London if that was your wish.

 

You weren’t replying to him.

 

“Thanks, boss, I’ll do my best.”

 

“Good! Say, how’s that channel of your coming, that little youtube business you have going on?”

 

You always replied, even if it was two am and he woke you up just for you to bitch at him for two minutes of the phone followed by you telling him you loved him and goodnight.

 

“Great. We recently reached four million subscribers, even if we’re apart from each other.” Sylvester fakely grinned as the manager chuckled, appeasing him. He realised the guy didn’t give a damn about the channel in the slightest then, simply wanting his fame. He suddenly, instantly regretted getting this job. Not only was he getting slammed like this, he was away from you, and you were beginning to be impatient. He was surprised both of you had lasted this long.

 

Him in this job, and both of you with being away from each other.

 

This wasn’t good.

 

He could just about remember your taste. Needed to see your grin. He’d never forget your laugh and how happy it made him, but he definitely wanted a refresh. He’d been stupid to take this job.

 

BP opened his mouth, but was cut off.

 

“In fact, I think that maybe we should talk about promoting you before Christmas!”

 

His hopes rose.

 

“Oh? Can I have that in writing?”

 

His manager laughed, clapped him on the shoulder and left, chortling.

 

BP narrowed his eyes at the non-agreement and turned to the guy across from him. “You heard that right?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Will you write down and sign that you heard it?”

 

“Nope.”

 

BP twitched. ‘ _FUCKIN’ BASTARD._ ’ Fine, if it didn’t happen before the New Year, he’d quit and find something near you. Or work with Mettaton and you as entertainers. He’d help you with your masters as he worked on his entertainment career. He could always go back to this law stuff afterwards, do a top up year in a university for a Masters in something while you finally lived over here and had a job. Or he’d do something over in Europe.

 

Both sounded appealing if got to be with you.

 

You two were a team.

 

And he’d been neglecting that.

 

His own instincts yowled at him when he said no to seeing you for work, growling when you couldn’t speak because you were in class or busy with videos for the channel or doing research with Alphys that needed you to concentrate. He’d begun snarling when you’d cut contact with him, pushing him to cement the slowly dying link between you due to it not being fulfilled. His instincts mourned whenever he couldn’t see or hear you in an attempt to get you together permanently, pissing him off. The unfulfilled need in him was getting out of hand. Monsters didn’t do long courtships; not of any species of monsters did it happen.

 

You’d done the right thing; bringing it up before sex and sharing SOUL’s.

 

He’d been the one to hold this all back.

 

He suddenly had every thought that you’d gotten second-hand agitation in this too, having touched his heart.

 

His Grand-puss contacted him about it even, having been one to raise him as his father had dusted years back and his mother was pursing some other tomcat that she’d dated. He’d demanded to talk about your relationship, having seen pictures of you two and seeing the adoration he had for you, knowing him well. He’d first huffed about him beginning a relationship with his closest friend but then sighed, rolled his eyes that BP could practically hear it through the phone call. Then the stern old puss said he’d better not mess up the only good thing he’d done so far in his life considering _he’d waved off traditions_.

 

BP had winced at that.

 

Yeah, gramps was not impressed he’d eschewed traditions in which he stepped over the line of best friends and mates.

 

But BP didn’t care.

 

In his mind you were best at both. You were his best friend and he wanted kittens with you. As many as you could both afford. He wanted a madhouse. He wanted the stress and life and liveliness and exhaustion that came with it. Wanted all his family in on it; both yours and his so everyone wold know the love you had for each other. Even if he had to have the life of a human of only an extra sixty odd years from now compared to the usual five hundred of a cat clans own. He’d have family and happiness and love in his home unit. It would be very well lived.

 

Everything else would be extra happiness.

 

You’d make sure to keep his workaholic habits in check.

 

He’d be utterly sad not to see his family for another few hundred years… but he’d deal, or something would come up when the Scientists realised monsters would mate with humans far more than they would with monsters due to how many of the human species there actually were. He knew Sans was getting along very well with his human female that was now his actual mate amazingly (some martial artist in the UK Papyrus highly approved of that loved to fight against Sans very opposite lazy side) and wouldn’t want that life cut short. So if the genius that was the skeleton could enhance his lovers life to the length of his own, he wouldn’t hide it.

 

BP would make sure of that, using every law he knew and, losing that, his more poisonous attacks would certainly have him at deadlock should he (somehow) desire not wish to return home to his mate.

 

Sylvester always knew he had a deadly streak in him.

 

It came out when _you_ were under threat.

 

In fact, he dialled up the skeleton. “Sans. BP here.”

 

“ _the bag of dicks._ ”

 

“Listen you shit-”

 

“ _not a way to call a person when you clearly_ want something in you.”

 

Sylvester instantly wanted to put the phone down on the little bony shit that had once wanted his female. “Sans, I don’t like you and you know it, but I have to know. Do you scientists have a way to make humans last as long as us?” His words tinged with the slight desperation he felt and knew the other male could hear it. “With children? I need to know.”

 

Sans didn’t mock even if the cat was easy to rile up. “i think so.”

 

BP laughed frantically, absolutely relieved. “Y-Y-You d-do?!”

 

“ _uh huh._ ”

 

“S-Sans, I-”

 

“ _i know pal._ ”

 

BP sobbed in happiness and the skeleton said. “How?”

 

“ _gotta put your magic in them. give ‘em a piece of your SOUL_ ”

 

Sylvester’s eyes widened. “Put part of my magic in them? Sans… if I was attacked…”

 

“ _they’d feel it. yeah. but trust me, humans are tough. just know when we die… our mates will die instantly._ ”

 

BP didn’t say anything for a moment. He’d give it up… not wanting you to die prematurely… but. “Does… our human mates, do they… do our humans have to give anything up?”

 

“ _nothing but loyalty we claim._ ”

 

The cat wasn’t sure by that. “Uh…”

 

“ _remember, we are giving up part of our lives and magic so they live as long as our own. that’s a sacrifice all it’s own. humans aren’t meant to live that long, buddy. So to say yes to something that would potentially make them go insane, and they die instantly otherwise…_ ” Sans said calmly, unhappily. Because both knew that if either of them in their own relationship began to heavily doubt the relationship they’d begin dusting. “ _Beeps, i-_ ”

 

“Sans.” Sylvester winced at ‘Beeps’, because that nickname was YOURS to call him. Not Sans, who tried for you a couple years back, which was practically yesterday to a monster. He couldn’t help but remember that. “How. How do I make ---- one of us? I need to know so I don’t lose her. And Sans, **_if it fails-_** ”

 

“ _it won’t buddy, because i’ve given the same to ----- and i can feel the difference._ ”

 

“And possible children?”

 

“ _Humans all have the tiniest bit of magic in them… my incredible mate is pregnant… and our skel-babies in her belly, our little bones, seem to be the same as monsters. i’ll keep you updated._ ”

 

“Congrats, skele-shit. I’m really happily you’re procreating. Maybe they’ll be less dumbarse punning than you. Take after their wondrous mother. You’ll have a good relationship, and I hope to take after yours, considering she can take the ridiculous pun bullshit you spew.”

 

Sans widened his eyes, taking both compliments from the cat. Cat’s loved their kittens; far more than their mating partners. So for him to say he’s happy about him procreating really said that the cat clan BP was serious about not only him and his mate and their upcoming children, but the fact he’d take him at word point for his own kittens that cats loved to have loads of _actually living long_.

 

And _then_ for a cat clan to say compliments about a good relationship when mates were for a breeding period only in his tradition?

 

Sans felt entirely praised.

 

“ _you really want it yeah?_ ” He paused when he didn’t have to, knowing Sylvester was intently listening. “ _then you have to make sure part of your heart stays in her own at all time. then the hard part…_ ”

 

Hard part?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted them to join back up in this but alas, too soon for me!
> 
> And what does Sans mean by hard part?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, another fic! but it's short I promise!! Less than 30k short lmao. enjoy!
> 
> If you like, please kudos and comment. All authors gobble them up hungrily!


End file.
